Historias, relatos y algo más
by Gorath089
Summary: Capitulo 7: Relato de una chica.
1. Historia de amor

Hola!

Estoy de nuevo con un nuevo proyecto el cual recopila varias historias, las cuales se basan en pequeñas tramas, tanto de la serie Ben 10 y el uso de UA en estas.

Solo me queda agradecerles por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo (aun me hace falta practica y técnica para esto… creo) por favor disfruten.

* * *

Historias, relatos y algo más.

1.-Historia de amor.

Categoría: Romance, General.

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

Hay muchas historias de amor en el mundo, de todos los y tamaños y colores, muchas de ellas hermosas y simplemente la meta de muchos, otras cuantas mas solo estuvieron destinadas al olvido, desapareciendo lentamente por diversas razones y lastimando el corazón de los que lo vivieron.

Pero esta historia esta un poco mas haya de lo que se podría considerar "normal", una historia de amor que se mantuvo en secreto para la mayoría de las personas, llena de obstáculos y retos, de muchos males y tragedias, pero lo mas importante de un amor puro y sincero que no podía ser ocultado por ninguno de los dos.

Se preguntaran de quienes estamos hablando, quienes son estas dos personas que literalmente lucharon por el mundo para probar que los demás estaban mal respecto a esta unión, pero para poder explicarles tendríamos que retroceder en el tiempo asta el momento que sucedió todo.

Ellos dos se conocieron desde la niñez y en ciertos momentos la compartieron, pero no sobra decir que al ser muy diferentes los dos tanto como en la actitud, como en gustos. La relación de ellos dos no era la mejor, sin poner el hecho de que eran primos y por el mismo motivo tenían que verse todo el tiempo.

Como es de suponerse, al ser tan diferentes las peleas infantiles de ellos dos siempre estaban en todo momento, ninguno de los dos podía creer que hubiera una persona tan molesta en el mundo y sus padres al ver que estos no mejoraban decidieron alejarlos por un tiempo.

Pero un día una noticia que no dejo muy satisfecho a los dos llego a sus vidas. Un viaje con su abuelo ya se había planeado y a pesar de los reclamos de ellos dos nada se pudo hacer, ese verano se convertirá en algo muy especial para ellos dos, las mejores cosas vienen de sorpresa y esta no fue la excepción.

Ese verano fue una aventura… literalmente y muy lejos del hecho de que todo empezó por un artefacto caído del espacio, ellos dos descubrieron algo muy importante. No podré negar que su increíble verano estuvo lleno de retos y duras pruebas, pero algo mas profundo sucedió.

Ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo pero en ese viaje encontraron algo más que una aventura, por más extraño que parezca aprendieron a confiar el uno al otro, formaron una amistad y un lazo profundo de unión. El descubrió que a pesar de la actitud de su prima ella podría ser alguien muy especial para el, siempre parecía estar molesta con su actitud, pero el sabia muy bien que ella se preocupaba por su seguridad, siempre estaba lista para ayudarlo y protegerlo, mostrándole una sonrisa de animo y aliento en los momentos mas difíciles, haciendo que fuera por el camino correcto y no abusar de sus habilidades.

Ella también notaba el cambio, las peleas eran menos frecuentes, pero también era su forma de mostrarse el cariño que no sabían expresar, el siempre la rescataba de todo peligró y asta cierto punto prefería salvarla a ella que a otras personas, el era en una forma su mejor amigo y su apoyo. Fue en eso momento que ellos dos descubrieron una amistad que los mantendría juntos el resto de su vida.

Fue muy extraño para todos que estas dos personas que unos meses atrás no se podían soportar, de un momento a otro fueran inseparables, para los padres fue una bendición y dejaron que su amistad creciera… tal vez demasiado, ellos ignoraban totalmente las aventuras que tuvieron ellos ese verano y desconocían asta que punto ellos dos se habían acercado.

Desde ese momento ellos dos nunca dejaron de verse, todo momento juntos, una amistad incorrompible, a su edad siempre podían divertirse y hacer lo que quisieran sin notar que esto los uniera mas, su inocencia se acababa con el tiempo dejando paso a nuevas sensaciones causadas por la adolescencia.

Muy pronto estar juntos ya no era lo mismo, eso momentos en que los dos salían a un lugar para divertirse o los momentos que se juntaban para estudiar, ver películas y asta por motivos en que toda la familia se reunían para una celebración, estaban llenos de una extraña incomodidad, pero también de una sensación de felicidad.

Esas sensaciones y pensamientos nuevos eran extraños, el cambio su actitud de una manera que desconocía, un día simplemente se empezó a preocupar lo que pensaba su prima de el, siempre se molestaba cuando algún tipo se acercaba demasiado a ella, se sentía feliz cuando ella reía por unos de sus comentarios y siempre se preocupaba cuando ella estaba triste por alguna razón.

Ella también comenzó a sentirse diferente cuando estaba cerca de el, algunos momentos ella siempre buscaba estar cerca de el para sentir su calor, sentía celos de las chicas que lo perseguían, no podía evitar sentirse feliz cuando el le daba una amplia sonrisa, sin pensarlo siempre terminaba escribiendo y murmurando su nombre cuando ella estaba distraída.

Muchos se dieron cuenta de la obvia actitud de ellos dos, en especial su familia, cada momento que pasaban juntos podían notarse esos pequeños detalles que ellos ni siquiera sabían que hacían, alguna mirada, sus leves y constantes sonrojos al mirarse, la delicada y sutil manera en que tenían contacto. Era bastante obvio ellos dos estaban enamorados, pero posiblemente ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

En un vano intento por sepáralos sus padres decidieron que les prohibirían verse, nunca mas dejarían que pasaran tiempo juntos, sabían que era cruel romper un amor, pero era algo que no podía ser, algo que no estaba bien, no era normal. Aunque las protestas de ellos dos no se hicieron esperar, ellos dos no tenían idea del por que esa decisión, era una injusticia.

El tiempo paso lenta y dolorosamente, el corazón de ellos dos se caía en pedazos al pasar de los días, su tristeza era demasiada, ella siempre lloraba en las noches y no paraba asta altas horas de la madrugada y el estaba furioso e irritable con todo el mundo. Pero un día el decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, sin que lo notaran el se había escapado de su casa y fue en busca de ella, la increíble necesidad de verla era demasiada, no entendía muy bien el por que, pero no podía descansar sin volverla a oír otra vez.

Ella se encontraba llorando cuando un ruido se escucho en su ventana, su corazón se lleno de inmensa alegría cuando vio a su primo entrar por su ventana, ella rápidamente lo abrazo y dejo que sus lagrimas se desbordaran y dejara escapar toda su tristeza, el simplemente la abrazo con la misma necesidad para poder calmarla. Pronto se dieron cuenta de su cercanía y sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, sus corazones empezaron a latir con intensidad inexplicable, sus rostros se juntaban cada vez mas.

En ese momento los dos comprendieron el motivo de las acciones de sus padres, ellos ya sabían que esto sucedería, sus pensamientos egoístas los habían llevado a tomar esa decisión. El acaricio sus mejillas humedecidas por el llanto de su prima y lentamente se acerco a para besarla sin importar lo que sucediera después, ella cerro los ojos para disfrutar el suave contacto, su muestra de amor fue corta pero lo suficientemente clara para que comprendieran los sentimientos del otro.

Puede que estuvieran haciendo algo incorrecto, algo que estaba prohibido por el mundo actual, algo que no estaba bien, pero ellos no podían evitar sentir ese sentimiento. Un sonido en la puerta de ella los trajo de nuevo a la realidad, un grito se escucho y la insistente manera en que sonaba solo podía significar una cosa.

Sus padres sabían que estaban juntos, los sonidos se hacían mas fuertes, literalmente intentaban tirar la puerta para detenerlos. Ella rápidamente entro en pánico, no quería que los separaran de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el la tomo de la mano y con un "ven conmigo" se fueron de ese lugar para siempre.

Si es cierto que ellos abandonaron su hogar, pero lo que ellos dos sentían era más poderoso que las simples barreras, esa fue la única manera de empezar de nuevo, de tener una nueva vida juntos. Ellos buscaron un lugar donde no los conocieran y que pudiera darles lo que necesitaban, su camino fue largo pero también les dio tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado, les permitió estar seguros de ellos y de lo que hacían, de olvidar a aquellas personas que los intentaron separar y de olvidar el rencor hacia ellos.

Su vida comenzó en ese momento, una vida simple donde no había ningún mal, solo amor, un amor que no nació de la noche a la mañana, un amor que estaba justificado y que no morirá sin pelear. Ellos dos no necesitaban de lujos y menos de las opiniones de las personas, aun cuando se dedicaron solamente una vida común como la cualquier persona, saben que no será fácil seguir adelante.

Al pasar de los años solo importo su amor y ninguna otra cosa más. Hoy como cualquier otro día, el siempre llega del trabajo y es recibido por una lluvia de besos de la mujer quien mas ama, el ríe mientras acaricia el vientre redondeado de su amada, mientras la atrae a el para atraparla en un tierno beso. Y por algunos momentos varios pensamientos cruzan por sus mentes, pensamientos de lo que hubiera sido si no hubieran estado juntos, de lo que sus padres hubieran hecho si los aceptaran cual son, pero estos son opacados por las imágenes de un futuro mejor y feliz.

Sin duda ellos pudieron ser lo que quisieran en el mundo, pero no eran así. Ellos dos son la prueba de un amor sin barreras, de las consecuencias de una fuerte amistad combinada con un fuerte lazo de unión, de dos personas que están destinadas para estar juntos, no importa cual camino escojan, nunca podrán escapar de eso.

Ellos dos son Ben y Gwen Tennyson… la prueba de un amor verdadero en el mundo… la prueba de una verdadera historia de amor.

FIN

* * *

N.A- jejeje que puedo decir… bueno, este fue mi primer fic, pero por diversos motivo nunca lo publique y se perdió para siempre… hasta hace poco.

N.A.1.-Como siempre espero que les gustara, para es un verdadero placer escribir Fics, mi única satisfacción es saber que ustedes gusten de mis historias.

N.A.2.-Dejen comentarios

Gorath089 fuera…


	2. Primer amor

Creo que me falto mas información , pero en este proyecto tratare de hacer unas cuantas historias con temas diferentes, tanto como en el drama y la forma de la narración (un experimento para saber en que ámbito de la escritura me desempeño mejor) ya que no solo me centrare en una perspectiva de Ben y Gwen, sino que también tratare de ver el mundo de ellos dos a través de los ojos de las personas que los rodean (en algunos casos, la mayoría serán de la vista de ellos dos).

Algunos tendrán continuación y otros no, pero si alguno les parece lo suficientemente bueno para que esto se lleve acabo háganmelo saber, ya que así sabré si en ese momento me desempeñe bien o si ese estilo de narración e ideas no es lo mió.

* * *

Historias, relatos y algo más

2.-Mi primer amor.

Categoría: … supongo que romance y AU (algo romántico para empezar)

Ben 10 No me pertenece… sniff

¿Qué si recuerdo mi primer amor?...

La verdad esa es una pregunta extraña, pero si me atreviera a contestarla les aseguraría que si puedo recordarlo, esa persona que sin duda fue creada para compartir mi existencia, la única que seguramente es y será mi amor eterno en esta y muchas vidas mas, mi primer amor y probablemente el único.

No recordare muy bien el día en que nos conocimos, yo era muy pequeño y no tenia la menor idea de lo que el mundo puede tener planeado para una persona, ese extraño e impredecible ser denominado como "destino" siempre tiene algún plan para cada uno de nosotros, solo dependemos de las elecciones que necesitemos para seguir viviendo.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, para un niño a la tierna edad de los 5 años el mundo que lo rodea siempre esta limitado y prohibido, pero en que sentido se podría decir esto… uno muy sencillo seria que a un niño nunca se le deben decir o mostrar cosas para lo que no esta preparado dependiendo de la edad que tenga, escondiéndole cosas que el buscara por curiosidad propia.

Pero para mi esas cosas no tenían el menor sentido a mi edad, yo como muchos otros niños mas de mi edad, lo único que había en sus pensamientos era el increíble placer de la diversión, la alegría y las golosinas, cosas que iban muy bien con mi hiperactividad. No lo voy a negar, a mis 5 años yo era ya un caso perdido, siempre metiéndome en problemas por cualquier travesura que hiciera, causa de ello no tenia muchos amigos que digamos, ninguno de ellos podía aguantar 5 minutos conmigo, supongo que mi forma de ser no era la mas correcta, por lo que la mayoría de las veces jugaba solo.

Pero un día una noticia hizo que mi pequeño corazón se entristeciera, el nuevo trabajo de papá lo obligaba a cambiarse de ciudad, por lo tanto yo no estaba muy contento, los pocos amigos que tenia los abandonaría por los caprichos de mis padres. Obviamente al ser solo un niño mis suplicas y largas horas de lloriqueos no funcionaron y terminamos alejándonos a una distante parte del país donde pudiéramos comenzar una nueva vida.

Era un pequeño poblado en una zona industrial, pero a pesar del triste paisaje causado por las fabricas cercanas parecía un sitio lindo para vivir. No nos costo mucho adaptarnos los primeros días, la nueva escuela y los nuevos vecinos no eran tan malos, mi padre siempre decía que debía comportarme para poder encajar en este nuevo lugar y mamá decía que era una oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos.

Pero sucedió lo mismo que en la otra ciudad, muchas veces por causa de mi actitud los demás niños y niñas trataban de evitarme, pero a diferencia de la otra escuela nadie esta vez quería ser mi amigo. Pero mis padres eran tan felices con su nueva vida que tuve que decir que me gustaba este sitio y que había hecho gran cantidad de amistades, una gran mentira si se lo preguntan.

Un día en el que regresaba de la escuela me sorprendí al ver que mi madre había adornado la casa con varios decorativos de fiesta, la razón era que mi papá y mamá habían decidió invitar a varios compañeros de su trabajo para fraternizar y conseguir nuevas amistades, algo que sin duda alegraba a mis padres. Eso era lo único que me faltaba, una aburrida reunión de adultos, solo para hablar de cosas que solo los adultos conocen y les interesa.

Decidí que era hora de jugar en el jardín trasero de la casa para tratar de reducir mi aburrimiento, como todo niño estaba un poco molesto de tener gente extraña que le quitaba la atención de mis padres hacia mi, pero ya no se podía hacer nada. A las cuantas horas después el timbre de la puerta sonó, los invitados habían llegado, mi madre estaba emocionada, papá como siempre era la viva imagen de la seguridad y decencia, varias personas comenzaron a entrar por la puerta, todas parecían muy seria y respetables, algunas mas alegres y confiadas, pero ninguna de ellas tenia hijos o no los habían traído.

Continué con mis pensamientos infantiles, dejándome llevar y jugando a ser un superhéroe, algo que era mi ilusión desde que recordaba, la pura sensación de poder hacer las cosas mas increíbles hacían que mis sueños viajaran mas de lo que otros podían imaginar, algo que me hacia sentir bien, pero finalmente solo era mi imaginación, los superhéroes solo existen en historietas y las películas.

Al poco tiempo de estar perdido en mi mundo pude escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban, cuando voltee pude ver que mi madre se acercaba con una se señora que no conocía, ellas se acercaron y yo me levante para dar un saludo cordial como mis padres me habían indicado que hiciera con las visitas. Las salude poniendo mi mejor sonrisa e inmediatamente mi mamá me presento a la persona que le acompañaba.

-"Ben cariño quiero que conozcas a alguien"- ella dijo mientras hacia referencia a la mujer de enfrente –"Ella es Lily y es una compañera del trabajo de mami"-

-"mucho gusto señora"- conteste a la pelirroja mujer.

-"el gusto es mió pequeño"- ella contesto e inmediatamente felicito a mi madre por el maravilloso hijo que tenia, "amable y educado" lo bueno de las personas que apenas conocen, es que siempre piensan lo mejor de los niños antes de realmente conocerlos.

-"¿mamá donde estas?"- una pequeña voz se escucho del otro lado del jardín, pronto una pequeña niña entro corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazo con cariño.

Yo me quede observando a la niña que había entrado hace poco, una extraña sensación recorrió todo mi cuerpo, algo nuevo y sin duda algo desconocido para mi. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella sin duda era lo mas hermoso que había visto asta esos momentos, su tierno rostro resaltaba la frágil infancia que poseía en esos momentos, su intenso cabello color naranja hacia resaltar sus ojos esmeralda iguales a los míos.

Me pareció extraño que nuestros ojos fueran iguales, el verde no es muy común aun en mi familia, yo era el único que poseía ese color de ojos, ni mis padres ni mis abuelos o parientes que conociera lo tenían, esto hizo que sintiera una inmediata familiaridad con ella, lo mas extraño es que tampoco su madre tenia los ojos como los nuestros, tal vez los había sacado del padre, pero me enteraría después que tampoco eran iguales y nuestros casos eran similares

De un momento a otro varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente, tan rápidas y confusas que no alcance a distinguirlas, entonces sentí que ya la conocía, que de algún modo ella y yo ya nos habíamos encontrado de alguna manera, no se de donde pero ya la conocía.

-"ella es mi hija"- dijo la señora mientras presentaba a la niña –"ella acaba de mudarse también, antes vivía con su abuela, pero decidimos traerla para que empezara a familiarizarse con la ciudad"-

-"Ben cariño, no te quedes ahí parado y salúdala"- dijo mi madre con una amable sonrisa.

Yo me acerque lentamente, tenia miedo, pero no ese miedo en el cual te asustas y gritas ante el terror, era ese miedo de no saber como van a pasar las cosas, no sabia si ella hubiera sentido el mismo sentimiento que yo, probablemente mi mente infantil me estuviera jugando una broma cruel.

-"Hola… me llamo Ben"- dije tímidamente mientras esperaba una reacción de ella.

-"yo me llamo Gwendolyn… pero todos me dicen Gwen"- ella contesto tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo, su rostro se puso rojo cuando ella acerco para darme un beso como saludo usual de las niñas, esto ocasiono que también una respuesta similar a la suya se notara en mi rostro. Nos quedamos mirando largo tiempo, mientras nuestras madres hablaban sin notar nuestras acciones, el momento que había pasado era muy extraño, yo no entendía muy bien lo que había pasando.

-"bueno cariño"- dijo mi mamá haciendo que yo volviera a la realidad –"nosotras tenemos que volver con los demás adultos, por que no se quedan aquí y juegan un rato"- termino mientras nos veía a los dos con ojos de ternura.

Ellas se alejaron dejándonos solos, nos quedamos callados un largo rato, mientras tanto yo me había quedado pensando en lo que había dicho mamá. Jugar con una niña era algo que no sabia, yo no jugaba con los demás niños y menos con niñas, no sabia lo que a ellas les gustaba hacer, mi conocimiento sobre las niñas de mi edad apenas llegaba a lo que había visto en algunas películas y lo que veía en la escuela.

-"bueno… yo… ¿que te gustaría jugar?"- dije torpemente, pero ella no parecía ponerme atención.

Ella se alejo con la cabeza baja a otra parte del jardín y pronto se empezaron ha escuchar pequeños sollozos por parte de la niña, yo no sabia por que había empezado ha llorar, yo me acerque para ver cual era el problema, ella trataba de ocultar sus sollozos con sus pequeñas manos, pero su tristeza era demasiado evidente.

-"¿Por qué lloras?- me atreví a preguntar mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella pronto volteo con lagrimas en sus ojos, pero pronto su llanto volvió a tomar control sobre ella. Un largo rato paso mientras la niña dejaba que su tristeza saliera, pero poco después fue calmándose asta que por fin pronuncio unas cuantas palabras.

-"es-estoy tris-te"- dijo entre lagrimas –"aca- cabo de dejar a to-das mis amigas y a mi abue-la" – pronuncio tartamudeando por los sollozos que invadían constantemente a la niña –"yo no que-ria veni-nir, pero mis pa-dres me obliga-ron"- termino mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas. Ahora comprendía lo que sucedía, ella también se había cambiado de su ciudad, pero a diferencia de el, ella había dejado amigos que la extrañarían.

-"sabes también yo acabo de mudarme"- dije sin importancia, llamando la atención de ella –"también deje algunos amigos en mi vieja ciudad, pero papá y mamá siempre dicen que mudarse nos da nuevas oportunidades para conocer amigos nuevos"- tenia una leve esperanza de que esto lograra calmarla.

-"pero… yo no conozco a nadie y no le agrado a las niños de la escuela"- su voz era tan baja que no se podía escuchar bien-"dicen que soy rara y se burlan de mi"- lagrimas una vez mas amenazaban con salir de su rostro.

-"no te preocupes… además si ellas no quieren ser tus amigas es su problema, no saben lo que se están perdiendo"- mis palabras me dejaron sorprendido –"no tienes que llorar por que no les agradas, esas personas no merecen tu amistad… si es que estas triste por no tener conocer a nadie yo puedo ser tu amigo"- dije con plena confianza y sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ella volteo sorprendida y su mirada decía muchas cosas, pero lo que no me esperaba es que las lágrimas inundaran su pequeño rostro de nuevo, pero a diferencia de esta vez, una pequeña sonrisa apareció mientras trataba de eliminar los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"gracias"- ella digo mientras me daba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla, provocando de nuevo que nuestros rostros tomaran un color rojo intenso.

-"que bueno que te sientas mejor…"- exclame mientras me levantaba –"ahora espero que ya quieras jugar conmigo"- ella inmediatamente hico un gesto positivo mientras seguía el rumbo que yo había tomado.

Nunca antes me había divertido tanto en mi vida, las largas horas que pasamos juntos jugando como todo niño pasaron tan rápido que no quería que terminara, nuestras risas infantiles sonaban en todo el jardín, varios de nuestros inocentes juegos hicieron que llamáramos la atención de los adultos que se encontraban mas cerca, muchos de ellos tenían una mirada nostálgica cuando nos veían, los recuerdos de su infancia pasada llagaban a ellos, muchos mas decían que nos veíamos muy bien juntos y suspiraban al ver a los niños, pero pronto el sol se empezó a poner dejando los primeros rastros de la noche.

-"hola niños"- la voz de mi mamá se escucho –"¿se divirtieron?"- pregunto mientras nosotros seguíamos jugando.

-"claro"- Gwen contesto casi de inmediato –"hicimos muchas cosas divertidas"- su alegre rostro infantil hizo que nuestras madres rieran de gusto.

-"que bueno que te divertiste cariño, pero debemos irnos ya"- la mamá de Gwen pronuncio haciendo que el rostro de la niña se pusiera triste.

-"¿ya?, ¿tan pronto nos vamos?"- ella parecía no querer irse –"¿Por qué?"-

-"lo siento pequeña pero nosotras tenemos que trabajar mañana"- su madre dijo para tranquilizarla, después dirigió su mirada hacia mi –"muchas gracias por jugar con mi hija Ben"- ellas empezaron a caminar

-"fue bueno que vinieran, pueden visitarnos cuando quieran"- mi madre dijo a las invitadas, provocando que una sonrisa de esperanza saliera rápidamente de la pequeña Gwen.

-"¿de verdad?"- la niña sonrió felizmente a su madre –"¿podemos volver mamá?"- ella pregunto insistentemente a su madre.

-"esta bien pequeña, pero primero tenemos que preguntarle a tu padre"- Contesto la mamá de Gwen haciendo que suaves risas salieran de las dos mujeres.

Tan pronto ellas se comenzaron a alejar varios pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente, vagos y sin valor, solo pensamientos infantiles sin importancia, pero tan complicados que ni siquiera una vida bastaría para contestarlas. Comencé a mirar el cielo nocturno, las estrella brillaban extrañamente, pero solo dejando ver un significado que no comprendía. Unos pequeños pasos me despertaron de mi mundo de fantasía, voltee solo para ver a esa niña que había conocido el día de hoy, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella de nuevo me dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo corriendo y soltando pequeñas risas tiernas. Una vez mas un sonrojo invado todo mi rostro y mientras sonreía la vi alejarse, lentamente lleve mi mano a mi mejilla para sentir el calor que había dejado esa chica en mi.

¿Qué si recuerdo mi primer amor?...

Se podría decir que si pues solo he tenido uno… pero creo que la pregunta correcta seria… ¿si todavía me siento como cuando conocí a mi primer amor?

Pero les aseguro amigos míos que la respuesta también seria un "si", aun siento ese alegre sentimiento que inunda mi ser cuando la admiro, aun siento ese rubor que surge de mi rostro cuando la veo, aun siento que mi mundo sin ella no es mas que un simple cascarón vació, aun siento que soy ese niño que sigue mirando a las estrellas con ilusiones inocentes.

Fin

* * *

N.A- y… ¿ustedes recuerdan su primer amor?... jejeje, yo sí recuerdo el mío, lamentablemente ella siempre estará eternamente enamorada de mi mejor amigo… sniff … lo intentare en mi próxima vida (soy un fiel creyente de la reencarnación)… ejem me salí un poco del tema.

N.A.1- Ya que estamos en esto, solo quería decirles a todos amigos y amigas amantes de Bwen, que ya he formado una comunidad de estos dos y que todos están invitados a formar parte de ella, así como dar propuestas sobre alguna idea que tengan y quieran sugerir (también proponer algún fic de estos dos que les perezca adecuado para que forme parte de la unión por el bien del BenxGwen) (claro.. con el permiso previo del autor)

N.A.2-El nombre de la comunidad es "Ben+Gwen… más que solo primos…" o también pueden visitarla en mi perfil.

N.A.3- Agradezco su apoyo y sugerencias… no olviden dejar comentarios (algunos de mis colegas en el crimen "jeje" dicen que aun me falta mucho para ser un buen escritor) y como siempre les digo que para mi escribir historias es un gran placer y más aun cuando se que ustedes disfrutan al leerlas (sé que me falta mucha practica… pero iré mejorando con el tiempo… espero).

N.A.4- Perdón por alguna falta de ortografía que no allá visto.

Gorath089 fuera…


	3. Grito en la oscuridad

Historias Relatos y algo más

3.-Grito en la oscuridad

Categoría: Terror, Drama, General

Ben 10 no me pertenece… (Por desgracia)

Ella corría desesperada mientras su agitada respiración inundaba parte del tranquilo ambiente, su cansado cuerpo corría mas allá de sus limites, el frió y fresco venir del viento recorría su cuerpo haciendo que sintiera ese espectral e inevitable deseo de gritar, pero los sucesos que habían ocurrido le impedían siquiera pronunciar alguna palabra.

Gwen se detuvo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse en un vano intento por razonar lo que le estaba pasando, su aliento volvió poco a poco y con las pocas fuerza que tenia leves sollozos salieron de su ser y con forme fue cobrando fuerzas también las lagrimas empezaron a brotar con incesante desesperación.

No sabia por cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en zona poblada por la naturaleza de esa escuela que tanto admiraba. Los numerosos árboles que la rodeaban no le aseguraban ninguna protección, la oscuridad del momento hacia que cientos de pensamientos terribles cruzaran la mente de la chica y el susurro del bosque la llevaba a un mundo de pesadilla en el cual no podía escapar.

Lentamente se acerco a una zona la cual parecía de difícil acceso en un intento de refugiarse momentáneamente, con dificultad se trato de acomodar en ese reducido sitio y termino cayendo al suelo mientras se acomodaba para que su rostro pudiera acomodarse en sus piernas. Miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, pero el único que perduraba era el _"esto no puede estar pasando",_ la tristeza invadió una vez más su cuerpo al recordar lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás…

xxxxxx

Ese día había empezado como cualquier otro, un día como cualquiera de ese verano, el camino a bordo del camper era algo que la cansaba demasiado, siempre tener que aguantar largas horas de viaje y tener que soportar las bromas de su primo, si no fuera por su paciencia ya hubiera enloquecido. Ese día en especial su abuelo tomo una ruta diferente y para suerte de ella pararon cerca de la escuela de sus sueños.

Ella estaba realmente emocionada, su único sueño en la vida era entrar en una escuela prestigiosa la cual pudiera darle los retos necesarios y dignos de ella, claro esta que eso no puso muy contento a Ben del quien siempre se burlaba por su torpeza, pero eso no le importaba este momento, lo disfrutaría como nunca. Pero una vez mas los problemas surgieron, esta vez unos criminales llamados "Los fenómenos de circo" atacaron la escuela, casi inmediatamente su primo se convirtió en una de sus extrañas criaturas haciendo que salieran huyendo.

Pero esta vez algo fuera de lo normal sucedió, su actitud no era la misma, parecía ser otra persona, pero ella no lo noto en ese mismo instante, fue en el momento en el que pudo ver a su primo en la forma de ese fantasmal alienígena en que sintió que un temor la invadía, un desconocido y aterrorizante pensamiento paso al ver directamente al único ojo que tenia el alienígena, un pensamiento de muerte y desesperación.

Mas tarde supo que ese alienígena el cual su primo Ben llamaba "Ghotsfreak" se había escapado de su prisión en el omnitrix y había tratado de apoderarse del cuerpo de su de el, ella no estaba nada contenta y no fue por que le preocupara la seguridad de su primo, esta vez el enojo había sobrepasado su tolerancia y su razón, una vez mas su día se veían arruinado por culpa de su primo, ella se alejo de el y de su abuelo convencida de que ellos resolverían el problema solos… siempre lo hacían, siempre parecía que solo ellos hacían el trabajo de capturas alienígenas, todo el tiempo pasaba y aunque siempre trataba de ayudarlos, ella en muchas ocasiones solo les estorbaba.

-"basta…"- ella pronuncio débilmente atrayendo la atención de Ben y el abuelo.

-"¿que dijiste?"- preguntó Ben con incredulidad.

-"¡he dicho que basta!"- ella dijo con odio-"ya me canse de todo esto… siempre es lo mismo…"- ella miro fijamente a los dos –"¡ya no soporto esto, donde quiera que vamos siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas, no puedo tener un momento normal y cuando llega siempre lo arruinan… en especial tu!"- señalo a Ben mientras lagrimas de ira y tristeza invadían su rostro.

-"Gwen si no lo has notado hay mayores problemas en este momento"- Ben comenzó a hablar –"no tenemos tiempo para que tu nos salgas con estas cosas"- el intento continuar pero el abuelo Max lo detuvo.

_"ya basta Ben"- el abuelo hablo con un tono de autoridad –"tu prima no esta en condiciones de discutir"-

-"no es cierto abuelo, ella siempre esta lista para discutir"- el tono de Ben estaba lleno de ira –"lo que le pasa es que esta celosa, siempre se queda sin hacer nada, solo es una niña mimada"-

-"se acabo… esto fue lo ultimo que te soportare Ben"- dijo ella mientras le proporcionaba una bofetada a su primo –"los odio a los dos"-y se alejaba llorando de ese lugar.

Ella nunca quiso venir a este viaje, fue por iniciativa de sus padres, Gwen hubiera preferido estar en un curso de verano el cual pudriera ofrecerle un excelente plan de estudios o por lo menos algo que la mantuviera lejos de ellos dos. Pasaron las horas y su enojo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, frecuentes pensamientos sobre Ben y el abuelo Max estaban presentes, se preguntaba si ellos estarían bien, si lograrían manejar la situación, pero rápidamente eran opacados al recordar que siempre la hacían sentir una inútil en esos casos.

Un grito la trajo a la realidad, casi instintivamente corrió hacia donde provenía ese desgarrador sonido, cuando llego pudo ver a su primo que se enfrentaba en una lucha con los delincuentes que había enfrentado esa misma tarde, también pudo ver una figura que estaba sobre el suelo de esa escuela, ella corrió rápidamente para ver el estado de esa estudiante, pero se horrorizo al ver que ya no era mas que un cuerpo sin vida, las causas de su muerte no las conocía , pero a simple vista eran demasiado perturbadoras para seguir mirando.

Un miedo indescriptible la invadió haciendo que rápidamente buscara los rastros de su primo y de su abuelo, ahora sus pensamientos eran ocupado por la preocupación hacia ellos dos. Un estruendo surgió de un lugar cercano y ella se apresuro para poder llegar al sitio, cuando llego pudo ver como su primo en forma de "fourarms" combatía con el alienígeno llamado "Ghostfreak" pero sin poder derrotarle a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

Vio también los cuerpo de los ladrones que había combatido Ben esa misma mañana, estaban muertos y sus expresiones eran aterradoras, su muerte fue algo escalofriante y no quería pensar que eso le pasaría a su primo.

-"veo que mi carta del triunfo por fin ha llegado…" dijo el aterrador fantasma mientras se abalanzaba a Gwen a una velocidad sorprendente, ella trato de escapar pero la simple apariencia del alienígena la había petrificado, su grotesca y horrible forma hicieron que ella no pudiera siquiera moverse.

-"¡GWEN NO!"- grito Ben mientras corría para tratar de salvarla.

En terrible dolor llego de golpe a su frágil cuerpo. Ella comenzó a gritar de dolor cuando el ser empezó a meterse en su cuerpo, cada una de sus partes del cuerpo ardía tanto, sus brazos, piernas se comenzaba a mover por si solos y pronto sintió como alguna extraña presencia trataba de consumirla por completo.

-"eres mío ahora Ben"- La voz de Gwen se hizo presente mientras una malvada expresión brotaba de ella. Dentro de la mente de Gwen podía ver como su cuerpo y sus acciones arremetían en contra de su primo que no hacia nada por defenderse, ella no podía creer lo que hacia.

Ella ya no tenía control sobre sus acciones, ahora su cuerpo estaba controlado por ese espectral ser y no podía hacer nada al respecto, por unos instantes mientras sus almas cuerpos y mentes estuvieron unidos ella pudo ver lo más terrorífico que nunca había imaginado que existiera.

Pudo ver los recuerdo del alienígena, esas crueles y oscuras imágenes de su pasado, el había venido de un mundo donde la oscuridad y el terror reinaban, el ser destruyo su propio mundo por puro placer, era un ser frió y sin compasión, inteligente y astuto, había destruido infinidad de mundos y especies asta que dar atrapado en el omnitrix.

Vio lo que pensaba hacer con la tierra, sumergirla en un mar de oscuridad y muerte, gozar con la misma destrucción que el provocaría cuando tuviera el omnitrix bajo su control, el tenia que ser detenido. Gwen quería gritar y decirle a su primo que no se detuviera solo por ser ella, no debía dejar que este ser se saliera con la suya, estaba segura que el haría lo correcto y detendría a ese alienígena sin importar las consecuencias. Pero paso algo que nunca esperaría, el se rindió para que ella no fuera lastimada, se entrego por ella.

-"tu ganas…"- dijo mientras un destello hacia que volviera a la realidad –"no le hagas daño, a cualquiera menos a ella… si me quieres aquí estoy"- Ben pronuncio con decisión sin poner la menor resistencia.

Ella sintió como ese ser se separaba de su cuerpo y se dirigía al de su primo, ella grito para que el escapara, pero era demasiado tarde, lentamente podía ver como el cuerpo de su primo era invadido por la fantasmal criatura, sus acciones y movimientos mostraban el dolor que eso le estaba causando.

-"¡Ben!"- ella se acerco a el-"lucha contra el, no dejes que tome control de ti"- ella grito con mas fuerza, pero fue inútil. Cuando Ben levanto su mirada una terrible y escalofriante imagen impacto a Gwen, su rostro poseía un claro signo de locura, sus ojos ya no mostraban ese color verde iguales a los de ella, ahora estaban totalmente negros y dejaban escapar claros signos de maldad y terror.

-"Por fin…"- una voz escalofriante salio del cuerpo de Ben –"¡Por fin el poder es mío!"- exclamo con mas fuerza mientras volvía a poner su mirada en ella. Gwen retrocedió lentamente ante esa mirada espelúznate de su primo, lentamente noto como su piel se tornaba pálida y sin vida mientras sus facciones cambiaban de manera inusual.

-"que pasa Gwen… no vas a darle un abrazo a tu primo"- Ghostfreak pronuncio mientras una carcajada de burla resonaba en todo el lugar –"Ben fue demasiado ingenuo, dar su vida por ti... que estupidez" el se acerco lentamente hacia ella con las peores intenciones.

-"Dejalo en paz"- Gwen imploro ocasionando que otra vez el fantasmagórico ser se burlara con mas fuerza.

-"es muy tarde pequeña…"- una de sus manos toco suavemente la mejilla de Gwen, estaba tan helada como el hielo y su toque producía una desagradable sensación-"el y yo ya formamos un solo ser y ahora tu veras de lo que somos capaces"-una diabólica sonrisa invadió el aterrador rostro de Ben

Pronto una ráfaga de intensos sonidos invadió el ambiente y una fuerte explosión apareció entre ella y el espectro, el cuerpo de su primo cayo por unos disparos que provenían del arma del abuelo, Gwen quedo petrificada ante lo que acababa de suceder, pero rápidamente una mano jalo de ella alejándola de ese lugar.

-"abuelo tenemos que ayudar a Ben"- ella grito desesperada intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre al que la tenia sometida su abuelo. El no contesto nada, sin embargo la siguió arrastrando hacia un sitio donde por lo menos pudiera darle el tiempo necesario para pensar en un buen plan.

No supo cuanto corrieron pero cuando se detuvieron, ella vio la preocupación en el rostro de su abuelo, una mirada fría y sin expresión de tranquilidad, ella lentamente se armo de valor y una vez mas hablo con la suficiente fuerza para que por lo menos el la escuchara.

-"debemos regresar abuelo"- la voz de Gwen sonaba tan inestable-"Ben esta en problemas y nos necesita"- termino pero el parecer Max no estaba haciendo caso alguno a las palabras de su nieta, sin embargo el empezó a sacar una gran variedad de aparatos alienígenas que aparentaban ser armas y una por una las verificando para asegurar que estaban completamente recargadas. En ese instante le entrego uno de los artefactos a su nieta provocando que ella la mirara con una expresión de terror.

-"¿Por qué me das esta cosa abuelo?..."- la voz de Gwen prácticamente había desaparecido por los pensamientos del significado de la acción que acababa de cometer su abuelo.

-"ya no hay nada que podamos hacer"- Max dijo seriamente mientras se encaminaba en la dirección en que podría estar su nieto y lentamente empezó a encender el arma alienígena para cualquier cosa que estuviera enfrente.

Gwen corrió hacia su abuelo tan confundida y aterrorizada, sus pequeños pasos tuvieron dificultad para alcanzarlo, pero finalmente pudo alcanzarlo y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos empezó a pedir una explicación, ella sabia perfectamente a lo que el abuelo se refería pero no podía creer en sus palabras, literalmente había dicho que Ben no tenia alguna posibilidad alguna en salvarse y con la arma que la tenia en sus manos había sentenciado a su nieto a una muerte segura.

-"escucha Gwen"- Max se acerco a su nieta mostrando una expresión que nunca creyó utilizarla con su familia –"es muy tarde para salvarlo, me duele decirlo pero el ya no tiene poder sobre su cuerpo"- su voz se escuchaba agresiva y sin compasión –"yo mismo he tratado con esta clase de alienígenas y ellos se apoderan de la mente del huésped en tan solo unos instantes, Ben no es mas ya que un simple cascaron vació, su conciencia ya ha sido destruida por ese alienígena… el ya no es mas tu primo, nuestra única opción es acabar con el para que no utilice el omnitrix para destruir el planeta, aunque eso signifique destruir lo que quede de Ben en ese cuerpo"- unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de Max con las ultimas palabras que decía.

-"no…"- Gwen rápidamente cayo en la desesperación al oír las cosas que le decía su abuelo –"debe haber otra opción"- ella estaba susurrando, lentamente las lagrimas cobraron terreno en su rostro y la dominaron por completo.

-"claro que hay otra opción…"- una voz espectral se hizo presente mientras su eco se esparcía por todo el lugar. Rápidamente Max volteo a encarar a la criatura que se encontraba enfrente de el pero un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo y rápidamente cayo al piso –"…es morir"-.

Max levanto la mirada para ver a su nieto con una macabra excepción mientras lamía su brazo cubierto con la sangre que provenía del pecho de Max. La herida era profunda y rápidamente la sangre fue escapándose de su lastimado cuerpo haciendo que el palideciera, volteo a ver de nuevo a su nieto que se acercaba lentamente y antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue tomado por el cuello con tal fuerza que creyó que su cabeza seria arrancada de un golpe.

-"deja a mi nieto en paz"- el exigió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero fue inútil al ver que solo hacia que el alienígena en el cuerpo de Ben se burlara.

-"¿no lo entiendes verdad?"- Ben empezó a hablar al moribundo cuerpo que tenia enfrente de el –"esto ya estaba destinado a pasar, aun desde dentro del omnitrix tenia planeado hacer esto… solo necesitaba un idiota que me liberara y así podría tener todo este poder a mis pies y ese idiota era tu nieto Max Tennyson"-

-"no hables así de mi nieto"- Max grito pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por un fuerte apretón que le era proporcionado en el cuello.

-"quisiera que vieras el final de tu mundo, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer"- El alienígena dijo mientras el cuerpo de Ben se tornaba mas pálido asta el punto de estar muerto, cerca de sus ojos se empezó a esparcir unas oscuras grietas que rompan parte del rostro para hacer ver mas aterrador al ser.

-"¡Gwen corre!"- pronuncio Max antes que el ser le arrebatara la vida de un golpe. Las manchas de sangre del hombre se espaciaron por todo el lugar manchando el rostro inexpresivo de su nieta que veía congelada la escena que acababa de acontecer.

-"no puedo creer que el mayor plomero del universo cayera tan fácil… que decepción"- La voz de Ghostfreak se escuchaba molesta pero a la vez tan aterradora –"bueno… creo que tendré que divertirme contigo"- dijo mirando fijamente a Gwen.

Ella se quedo quieta por unos instantes, varios pensamiento pasaron por su confundidamente, todos indicándole que esto no era verdad, que solo estaba soñando, que en cualquier momento despertaría para encontrarse con su abuelo que cocinaría alguna extraña receta y con su primo que la empezaría a molestar.

Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que todo era verdad, frente a ella estaba su abuelo bañado en sangre, su cuerpo frió y sin vida todavía dejaba escapar leves rastros de calor y su primo se encontraba enfrente de ella con esa mirada de demencia que nunca había visto en su vida, pero ese no era su primo, era solo un perverso alienígena que había destruido a los dos seres que mas amaba en el mundo, su primo había muerto por ella y su abuelo también.

-"falta muy poco para poder tomar control de este cuerpo y el mundo"- el empezó a decir sin sentido alguno –"¿Por qué no me diviertes un rato y empiezas a correr?"- el ser dijo mientras admiraba el aparato que poseía en la mano y empezaba a seleccionar una de las tantas especies que tenia el reloj. Ella lentamente empezó a retroceder y sin ver siquiera el rumbo que había escogido, corrió con todas sus fuerzas buscando un sitio donde poder refugiarse.

xxxx

Las lagrimas de la chica una vez mas terminaban de salir de su rostro, el recordar todo lo que había sucedido la hacia acercarse a la locura que tarde o temprano tomaría el control sobre ella, con las fuerzas que tuvo tomo el arma que le había dado su abuelo antes de dormir y en silencio salio de su escondite para poder ir a algún lugar seguro.

Ella ya no tenia a donde ir ni a quien recurrir, seguramente moriría en este lugar y su corazón no estaba listo para tales presiones, leves gemidos de dolor escapaban de su cansado cuerpo y sin previo aviso su respiración empezó a incrementarse al escuchar algunos ruidos que provenían de una parte cercana a ella.

Gwen empezó a correr una vez mas sin siquiera ver lo que la estaba persiguiendo pero su camino se detuvo al tropezar con una rama que no vio por la desesperación. Un fuerte grito broto de ella al sentir un fuerte estallido en su hombro, un fuerte ardor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo y con cada movimiento que hacia su brazo descargaba otro oleada de dolor.

Su hombro se había roto con la caída y ahora también su tobillo estaba torcido, torpemente intento corre pero un fuerte y rápido ser se manifestó delante de ella haciendo que cayera una vez mas. Con las fuerzas que tuvo se agarro el hombro para tratar de detener el dolor, pero este se fue casi por completo al ver al ser que tenia delante de ella. Sin duda era el alienígena mas rápido que poseía el omnitrix, XLR8, pero su forma no era la misma, su apariencia pútrida y sin vida ahora reinaba su cuerpo, sus ojos así como su expresión era la misma que había visto en su primo momentos antes.

-"tenia la esperanza que me divirtieras un rato, pero supongo que me tendré que conformar con esto..."- una sonrisa apareció en la extraña mezcla de Ghostfreak y XRL8 y rápidamente tomo a Gwen por el cuello como lo hizo con el abuelo.

-"Ben…no… por favor… no me lastimes, yo se que sigues ahí"- ella intento hablar pero sus lloriqueos le impedían hablar.

-"Ben Tennyson ya no existe… solo yo "Zs'Skayr" el próximo gobernante del universo"- dijo mientras ponía una de sus garras enfrente de Gwen.

Ella cerró los ojos esperando el final y de un momento a otro varias imágenes empezaron a pasar por su mente, de ella y su primo, su abuelo y todas sus aventuras pasadas, ella espero el final y unas palabras escaparon de su boca haciendo que el alienígena se detuviera.

-"te quiero Ben"- Gwen pronuncio sus palabras finales y sin esperarlo cayo al suelo. A pesar del dolor ella tuvo el valor y la voluntad de mirar al alienígeno que aparentemente se debatía en un tipo de batalla interna, leves rastros de tensión en su rostro haciendo que se enfadara aun más.

-"¿Por qué?..."- el ser dijo tratando de acercarse a Gwen sin éxito alguno-"por que no puedo tocarte…"- intento una y otra vez matar a la chica pero sus ataques paraban a leves centímetros de Gwen. Después de varios minutos el ser comprendió lo que sucedía y con una sonrisa de satisfacción se acerco a la chica.

-"ya veo… al parecer una parte del subconsciente de Ben que se mezclo conmigo me impide hacerte daño"- el se acerco hacia Gwen y lentamente tomo su barbilla obligándola a que lo mirara a os ojos –"este el ultimo sacrificio que hizo tu primo por ti… pero no creas que tienes suerte, cuando yo logra borrar esa parte de mi volveré… y no tendrás escapatoria"- Y con un rápido destello el ser desapareció a una velocidad sorprendente.

Gwen quedo paralizada con las palabras de aquel monstruo, ella se levanto con dificultad y con un gran dolor en si camino asta donde su alma le permitiría, ahora estaba destrozada, perdida, esas palabras la perseguirán asta en sus pesadilla.

Sus dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo habían muerto y una de ellas aun en la muerte la protegía, pero eso no duraría para siempre, eso no importaba hubiera sido mejor morir con ese monstruo, por que no podría vivir con esta culpa.

Ella camino asta donde pudo antes de caer inconsciente en un sitio desconocido, solo para soñar con ese alienígena, que la perseguiría con el recuerdo de los muertos que no encontraron la paz y mientras ella corría y gritaba desesperadamente en la oscuridad.

FIN

* * *

N.A- Hola! por fin un nuevo capítulo inspirado en el episodio de Ben 10 "**Ghostfreaked Out**" y espero que sea de su agrado, perdón por la tardanza.

N.A.1- solo para algunas cosas el nombre de "Ghostfreak" es "Zs'Skayr" este dato lo tome de Ben 10 AF y espero no equivocarme.

N.A.2.- La mezcla de Ghostfreak y XRL8 fue tomada de una página de Deviantart del artista "tnperkins" en sus trabajos Ben 10: DNA HIBRIDS.

N.A.3- LA comunidad de esta abierta a quien quiera unirse y se aceptan sugerencias así como quejas e ideas para futuros fics.

N.A.4- Acepto cualquier comentario y sugerencia que quieran dejar de este o algún capitulo pasado o de mis otros fics, ya que me son de gran ayuda para mejorar mi trabajo de escritor.

Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima

Gorath089 fuera.


	4. Desiciones

Historias, Relatos y algo más

4.-Decisión

Categoría: Drama, Dolor, Romance

Universo de Ben 10 AF

Ben 10 no me pertenece (imagínense como seria si yo lo tuviera… uff)

Una delicada lagrima resbalo por el rostro de la joven en el techo de su casa, ella contemplaba las estrellas buscando la respuesta mas adecuada el terrible problema que se le había presentado, pero por mas que buscaba no parecía que hubiera una solución simple.

El llanto la invadió una vez mas al analizar una vez mas el problema, la decisión que tomara destruiría una parte de ella y probablemente también a una de las personas que amaba mas en el mundo, dentro de si misma se pregunto por que el destino puede ser tan cruel en el momento que menos esperaba ella.

La chica pelirroja cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la suave brisa que arrullaba sus sentidos brindándole la calma que le permita guardar algo de la compostura que aun no era cruelmente arrebatada…

_Flashback_

_-"¿Qué has dicho?"- dijo Gwen mientras su mirada llena de sorpresa se posaba sobre el pelinegro que tenia enfrente de ella._

_-"acaso no me has escuchado, te dije que estoy cansado de todo esto"- contesto Kevin mientras su rostro enfurecido se dirigía a otra parte para no mirar a Gwen directamente al rostro -"siempre es lo mismo"-_

_-"pero todo esto lo hacemos por el bien de la tierra. No podemos perder el tiempo en cosas personales"- Gwen intento calmar a Kevin en vano._

_-"ese es el problema Gwen… siempre tenemos que hacer ese tipo de cosas, tu sabes bien que no me junte al equipo por que me importara la humanidad, lo hice por ti, por que me gustas y creí que si estaba cerca de ti y de Tenny… Ben, podría llegar a tener una oportunidad contigo"- Kevin se tomo un tiempo para respirar y ver la reacción de la chica por unos instantes -"pero al pasa de los días veo que prefieres pasar tiempo combatiendo alienígenas que conmigo"-_

_-"eso no es cierto Kevin, tu sabes bien que yo te amo… pero no puedo dejar toda esa responsabilidad a Ben, el me necesita…"- Ella explico pero fue interrumpida por Kevin que había reaccionado agresivamente al escuchar el nombre de su eterno rival._

_-"Ben,__ Ben y siempre Ben… ¿que no sabes nada mas que decir?"- la expresión de Kevin daba escalofríos a la chica mientras este seguía hablando –"¡este es el problema, ustedes dos siempre tan cercanos que no hay espacio para mi!"-Kevin una vez mas enfurecido golpeo el tablero de su coche._

_Gwen estaba asustada ante la actitud de su supuesto novio. Ella había sentido un gran aprecio por el desde que se formo el equipo y durante ese tiempo ella creía a ver visto en el una débil pero esperanzadora chispa de humildad, el tiempo hizo lo suyo y se enamoro de el por sus atenciones hacia ella, el no era el típico hombre que conocía, era rebelde, aventurero, libre de espíritu y no temía decirle lo que sentía al mundo… le recordaba mucho a Ben en esos tiempos lejanos, tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que lo amaba. Pero el Kevin que tenia enfrente le recordaba mas al de esos lejanos años donde en cada encuentro el trataba de eliminarlos._

_-"Ya lo he decidido Gwen, me largo de aquí y quiero que vengas conmigo"- el dijo suavemente aun enojado haciendo que Gwen no comprendiera sus palabras._

_-"¿ir a donde Kevin?, yo no pienso ir a __ningún lado, todas la personas que amo viven aquí"- ella dijo mientras a su mente venían imágenes de sus padres, su hermano, sus tíos, el abuelo y sobre todo de Ben._

_-"esta es mi ultima oferta Gwen"- el dijo mientras estacionaba el auto enfrentar de la casa de ella –"si de verdad me amas vendrás conmigo"- ella no contesto de inmediato, todo era muy rápido._

_-"Ben no me haría elegir"- Gwen contesto furiosa con lagrimas en los ojos mientras bajaba del vehículo. Kevin una vez más exploto al oír el nombre de Ben, pero solo se quedo mirando a Gwen de manera fría y desgarradora._

_-"es el o yo… tu eliges"- dijo antes de encender de nuevo el coche y desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad de las calles a toda velocidad._

_Fin del Flashback…_

Gwen tenía que elegir entre las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo, ella quería mucho a los dos y podría decir sin avergonzarse que muriera por alguno de ellos, ella estaba enamorada de Ben y de Kevin.

La respuesta no llego a su mente y mientras tanto pensó en lo doloroso y cruel que es el destino. Ella no quería separarse de Ben, el era su amigo, compañero y su primer amor, no imaginaba su vida sin el, el la necesitaba tanto como ella, lo amaba tanto pero tenia miedo de que fuera rechazada por el ser que mas quería en el universo.

Sin embargo una parte de ella le gritaba a estruendos que ya no quería esa vida, ella quería ser normal y no tener que ver otro alienígena en su vida y Kevin le ofrecía eso, alegarse de todo y comenzar solo ellos dos, además a el si podía amarlo sin tener que ocultar nada, la sociedad si permitiría esa relación a diferencia de Ben.

Gwen Lentamente se levanto de ese lugar y se seco las lágrimas, bajo lentamente asta su habitación y tomo una hoja de papal y empezó a escribir lo que seria la despedida para uno de ellos dos, su decisión ya había sido tomada y esperaba que no se arrepintiera de ello. Sin que nadie la escuchara salio de su casa a un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Ben se encontraba sentado en su escritorio de su habitación, los exámenes finales se acercaban a manera alarmante y el ser héroe en esos momentos no le brindaba la mayor ayuda, por lo que durante este tiempo se dedico altas horas al estudio y el trabajo duro… lo que sorprendió a todos los que conocía.

Un bostezo de aburrición salio de Ben mientras maldecía su suerte al no comprender tan rápidamente las simples cosas como la escuela y los exámenes, pero pronto su concentración fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido y una luz que había aparecido enfrente de donde estaba estudiando.

-"Hola Ben"- una voz se escucho y el poso su mirada ante el ser que había aparecido enfrente de si.

-"Azmuth… que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Ben dijo al Galván mientras le ofrecía un lugar donde pudiera acomodarse.

-"se ve que no has cambiado en nada Ben"- contestó el pequeño ser mientras inspeccionaba la habitación del chico- "corrígeme si me equivoco… pero en este planeta lo usual es saludar primero antes de hacer preguntas"- termino mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa

-"perdón, solo que me parece extraño que tu estés aquí en la tierra"- pronuncio Ben con cierto tono de incredulidad –"pero si viniste asta aquí significa que algo importante esta pasando"-

El pequeño ser sonrió ante lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca le dejaban de sorprender ese chico, no hace mucho tiempo Ben era un niño hiperactivo, un humano que lo único que le importaba eran divertirse y ahora el ya no era el mismo, ese humano ya había cambiado y comprendía muy bien la responsabilidad que traía consigo, con el pasar de los años también se había vuelto mas inteligente y astuto, definitivamente el era la elección adecuada para tener el omnitrix , pero no estaba seguro si a pesar de todo esto el aceptaría lo que estaba apunto de proponerle.

-"Ben…"- el se detuvo un momento para tomar aire -"hay algo muy importante que debo decirte así que quiero ser directo contigo"-

-"¿sucede algo malo?"- pregunto Ben casi de inmediato

-"no es nada de eso"- Azmuth dijo tranquilamente pero su expresión era seria –"lo que he venido a decirte solo te concierne a ti así que quiero que me pongas mucha atención"- el castaño asintió a las palabras del pequeño ser.

-"veras Ben, quiero que tu vengas conmigo a una misión muy importante" – Al escuchar estas palabras Ben intento razonar cual seria la clase de misión al que se refería -"como sabrás Ben, tu tienes la llave con la cual el universo se ve unido y a salvo, además si en algún momento sucediera una tragedia, con el poder del omnitrix solo tu podrías salvar a toda una raza de la extinción."- se detuvo para tomar aire-"lo que quiero decir es que tú tienes una responsabilidad mayor con el universo que solo con una raza"-

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Ben no comprendía a que quería llegar el Galván.

-"lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de que tienes una infinidad de razas alienígenas en el omnitrix, en realidad solo es una pequeña parte"- Ben tenia un leve conocimiento de ese detalle por lo que no se sorprendió de las palabras de Azmuth -"he estado consiente de eso durante años y he estado esperando que tu estés listo para afrontar lo que viene"- El pequeño ser poso su mirada hacia la ventana del cuarto de Ben que daba al firmamento de la noche -"hay muchas partes del universo que aun no se exploran, infinidades de mundos, de razas y vidas desconocidas, retos que no se pueden comparar con nada de lo que has vivido Ben"- El se volteo hacia Ben y finalmente dijo lo que mas temía Ben -"voy ha empezar un viaje para investigar todas esas razas y mundos, eso me ayudara a extender mis conocimientos y poderte ayudar con la funciones del omnitrix, pero quiero que tu me acompañes Ben"- Ben se quedo sin palabras por lo que acaba de escuchar,

-"¿pero por que quieres que te acompañe?"- dejo el en un tono de preocupación.

-"veras Ben, el problema de esto es que no serviría de nada hacer todo esto sin que tu estés presente, tu mismo tendrías que ver todo esto para comprender la magnitud de lo que te estoy hablando, podrás aprender muchas cosas, también podrías mejorar tus habilidades como héroe a un nivel que no has imaginado jamás, pero lo mas importante es que todavía tengo muchas cosas que no te he dicho, pero no estarás listo para ello si no estas preparado"-El silencio reino en la habitación por unos momentos, las palabras que se acababan de pronunciar era totalmente inesperadas aunque ciertas.

-"como te dije antes Ben… esta decisión es solo tuya y de nadie mas, creo que tienes que pensarlo muy bien"- dijo el Galvan mientras un aparato que tenia empezaba a crear un pequeño portal –"volveré mañana para saber tu respuesta"- y con eso el pequeño ser desapareció.

Ben se levanto y abandono el lugar donde hace unos momentos sus únicas preocupaciones eran solo unos simples exámenes y se recostó unos momentos en su cama para analizar lo sucedido. La oferta que le había dicho era totalmente clara, la oportunidad de ver lo que nadie mas pudiera imaginar ni en sus mas fantásticos sueños, un reto digno de un Héroe, una aventura en la cual las probabilidades de perder eran nulas, solo podía ganar con esto.

Pero el aceptar tendría que decir adiós a todas las cosas en la tierra, probablemente el no volvería en años, todas las cosas en este mundo llegarían a su fin si el se marchaba, pero tampoco estaría muy seguro si no estaba preparado para enfrentarlas. También no podía dejar a su familia sola, sus padres y su abuelo, pero sobre todo a Gwen la única persona que no dejaría por nada este mundo.

Pero el quedarse por ella seria egoísta para el universo entero… eso es algo que estaba dispuesto afrontar

* * *

Gwen corrió rápidamente, su corazón se lo pedía desesperadamente y tenia que ver a su primo para afrontar la verdad y cualquier consecuencia que esta trajera consigo, ella debía saber si tenia el suficiente valor para amarlo y seguir la vida con el.

Cuando ella llego a la casa de sus tíos cuidadosamente se acerco a la ventana de Ben con la esperanza que el todavía estuviera despierto. Su corazón salto de alegría cuando pudo visualizar que la luz de su cuarto todavía estaba encendida y no dudo en acercarse lo suficiente para que el pudiera verla.

Ella se asomo y pudo a ver a su primo que estaba muy serio y meditando un asunto que ella desconocía, Gwen toco suavemente la ventana y Ben al verla una sonrisa broto de su rostro, el corazón de la pelirroja se estremeció un poco cuando vio esa sonrisa que tanto amo durante años, pero ella estaba decidida ha no retroceder pasara lo que pasara.

Cuando ella entro por la ventana que su primo abrió, rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo, la necesidad de hacer esto era impresionante y débilmente su felicidad cubrió su rostro, pero la tristeza la mataba por dentro.

-"¿gwen sucedió algo?"- pregunto Ben preocupado por su prima, un leve color rojo cubría sus mejillas por el acto tan inesperado.

-"no es nada… solo quería estar contigo"- ella dijo tristemente haciendo que Ben la abrazara con fuerza –"solo quiero estar contigo"-

Ben acario su cabello suavemente, tratando de consolar a su prima, sus sentidos quedaron inundados por la cercanía de ella, su suave e hipnotizante aroma, la suavidad y la delicadeza de su cuerpo y la triste mirada que ella tenia confundían a Ben.

Así estuvieron por unos momentos asta que ella suavemente giro su mirada hacia Ben y lentamente se fue acercando a el, sus respiraciones cada vez se fueron acercando y el calor de sus rostros amenazaba despertar los sentimientos ocultos de estos dos seres.

Ella empezó a besarlo con suavidad y ternura, había estado preparándose para hacerlo y no le importo cualquier cosa que pasara, solo disfruto del inesperado beso correspondido que también Ben le dio, sus movimientos suaves terminaron con el cansado y lento respirar de sus cuerpos.

-"Gwen que…"- El quiso hablar pero un dedo se poso sobre sus labios.

-"no digas nada… solo ámame… ámame esta noche y nada mas"- Gwen volvió a acercarse a el y otro arrebato de pasión empezó poseerlos.

Gwen rodeo el cuello de su primo con ambos brazos mientras se abalanzaba sobre el, Ben la rodeo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, un suave juego entre sus bocas comenzó y los dos buscaron sus verdades entre los suspiros que escapaban de ellos.

Pronto el calor empezó a brotar dejando que las ropas cayeran de sus cuerpos, Gwen empezó despojar de su playera a Ben con una necesidad inexplicable, instintivamente ella sabia por donde ir, pero quedo maravillada ante el torso desnudo de su primo, ella ya lo había visto antes así, era lo mas natural del mundo, pero esta vez era totalmente distinto, el estaba así nada mas para ella, de ella y nadie mas.

Las suaves caricias por parte de la joven hicieron que Ben comenzara a buscar a ella de una manera mas exigente, suavemente el dejo acostada a su amada en la cama y empezó a quitarle sus ropas con la calma mas grande del mundo, prenda por prenda el se deleitaba con la hermosura de la chica que tenia enfrente.

Cuando termino vio la cara completamente roja de Gwen por estar sin prenda alguna frente a su propio primo, el empezó a acercarse para besarlas de nuevo suave y delicadamente, sus lenguas empezaron a jugar, chocando entre si saboreando el dulce sabor del otro, Ben empezó a bajar admirando y besando delicadamente cada parte de ella.

Los suspiros de Gwen llenaron la habitación, esa experiencia nueva y emocionante domino sus mentes y los llevo a un estado el cual siempre estuvieron prohibidos, ahora no importaba si eran primos o no, si estaban apunto de romper el taboo mas grande del mundo, solo había dos amantes entregados el uno al otro en todo sentido.

Cuando llego a la parte más sensible del cuerpo de su prima un sonido se escucho en la puerta de Ben haciendo que los dos volvieran al mundo real.

-"¿Ben cariño esta todo bien?"- pregunto la madre de Ben suavemente.

-"si mamá solo me estoy preparando para dormir…"- el contesto con dificultad pero lo suficientemente alto para que su madre se fuera.

-"esta bien cariño, descansas"- los pasos de su madre se alejaron lentamente y un suave suspiro de tranquilidad surgió de Ben y rápidamente volteo a ver a su prima y algo dentro de el lo asusto.

Gwen tenia una expresión de temor y tristeza, muchas cosas quedaron reveladas para ella en ese momento, cosas que estaban destruyendo su mente desde hace mucho, su respuesta estaba precisamente saliendo a la luz.

-"Gwen…"- ella reacciono de su trance y vio a su primo preocupado una vez mas mientras acariciaba su rostro –"esta bien… creo que fuimos muy rápido, tal vez deberíamos parar"- el dijo mientras trataba de levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

-"estoy bien… no te vayas"- ella pidió una vez mas.

-"nunca Gwen"- El empezó a besarla de nuevo.

Una vez mas dejaron que sus deseos se apoderaran de ellos, Ben se quito lo que sobraba de su ropa dejando que ella lo admirara sin temor alguno, ambos estaban consientes de lo que querían y con pronto sus cuerpos se unieron en un tierno baile de amor y lujuria, los movimientos de ellos dos se sincronizaron dando una placentera experiencia del amor a sus vidas.

Sus cuerpos entrelazados y rítmicos llegaban a un punto donde su éxtasis nublo su juicio, ambos conocieron el cielo por unos instantes y regresaron agotados, sus respiraciones aceleradas se escuchaban silenciosamente en la profunda noche. Ella se recostó sobre el pecho de su primo y pudo oír el latido de su corazón, lleno de energía y pasión por ella, Ben la abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y beso suavemente su frente.

-"Te amo…"- el dijo antes de quedar dormido por agotamiento.

-"y yo a ti"- también respondió, pero una rápida expresión de dolor lleno su rostro, ella tenia su respuesta y esperaba fuera la correcta.

* * *

Ben despertó al ver los primeros signos de luz que trapazaban las delgadas cortinas de su ventana, el dolor de su cuerpo por las consecuencias del extenuante y placentero acto que había cometido con su amada prima la noche anterior azotaron su ser de inmediato.

Lentamente empezó a mover su brazo buscando el cuerpo y el calor de su amada, pero no encontró nada haciendo que despertara de inmediato, aun desnudo empezó a buscarla por toda la habitación solo para encontrase con un sobre encima de los libros que estudio la noche anterior.

Ben la tomo con miedo a lo que podría decir esa carta, dentro de si el sabia lo que tenia escrito, pero empezó a leerla detenidamente.

"_Para Ben"_

_Hay varias cosas que quisiera decirte y expresarte, pero mi dolor es demasiado para mirarte y decírtelas de frente._

_Durante años nuestra proximidad y cariño solo nos ha acercado mas y mas, cosa que yo atesoro con todo mi corazón, pero el destino ha sido cruel al traernos al mundo como familia, como primos, como algo que esta visto en la sociedad como uno de los peores pecados del mundo… yo te amo Ben y tu a mí y se que juntos pudimos a ver roto esas barreras que nos hubieran impedido forjar un amor verdadero y sin restricciones._

_Pero mi corazón no podía a ver resistido la hostilidad por parte de nuestros padres y del mundo, tengo miedo de perder a las personas que amo, miedo de vivir en un mundo lleno de secretos y mentiras al escondernos de la gente, tango miedo de hacernos daño por esto que sentimos el uno por el otro. Quiero tener una vida normal Ben, una donde no allá nada de alienígenas y __batallas sin fin, yo se profundamente que si me quedo contigo nunca tendré eso, siempre viviré con el temor de perderte y quedarme sola, no soportaría verte morir con mis propios ojos._

_No me busques ya que no me encontraras mas, he decidido empezar una nueva vida con Kevin, irnos lejos de todo esto y aunque se que nunca podrá remplazarte en mi corazón, are el intento por que así sea._

_Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día por esto que acabo de hacer._

_Adiós amor mío._

_Gwen._

Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Ben, cerro los ojos en un vano intento de reaccionar ha esto, el amor en su vida se había ido para siempre con su enemigo mas odiado. Ben apretó los puños y destrozo la carta en sus manos en la desesperación, las imágenes de su amada prima pasaban en su mente todas a la vez.

El nunca mas volvería a ver su dulce sonrisa y oír su tierna voz, el hubiera dado su vida por ella, hubiera luchado por su amor y abandonado todo en el mundo. Ella había estado en sus brazos la noche anterior y ahora se había ido para siempre, ya no le quedaba nada más en este mundo por el cual luchar. Pronto un sonido apareció en la habitación de Ben y de este salio el pequeño Galvan que admiraba sin comprender la situación del estado del Héroe.

-"¿Ben estas bien?"- pregunto Azmuth al ver que el chico ni siquiera se había volteado a verlo por su aparición.

-"ire contigo"- contesto Ben mientras sin verlo se empezaba a vestir con su clásico atuendo-"ya no me queda nada mas en este mundo por que quedarme"- La voz del castaño se volvió fría y llena de dolor.

Azmuth simplemente empezó a modificar el aparato que poseía en este momento para ajustarlo para otro transporte –"¿seguro que quieres hacer esto Ben?, ya no hay marcha atrás"- no hubo respuestas y eso quedo como una afirmación, un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos dos y de la habitación

-"no deberías decirle a alguien que te marchas Ben"- el Galvan dijo para ver la reacción del chico, solo hubo una simple respuesta.

-"no… ya he tomado mi decisión"- El Galvan quedo mirando a Ben preguntándose el repentino cambio de actitud, nunca comprendería a los humanos por mas que se esforzara.

Ben volteo por última vez para ver su habitación, el lugar donde sus recuerdos lo atormentarían por siempre, donde el amor de su vida se entrego y lo abandono, ya no regresaría jamás y eso era definitivo.

Mentalmente se despidió de su madre y de su padre, de su abuelo y las personas que tanto amo en este mundo y de Gwen la persona en este mundo por la que su corazón y voluntad fueron destruidas.

Ambos seres cruzaron el portal y abandonaron ese mundo para jamás volver.

Fin

N.A-Bueno… he aquí otro capitulo, no se por que me dio por escribir algo tan triste, pero supongo que es la experiencia propia es la que ayuda.

N.A.1.- Cuando me quede pensando los motivos de los pros y los contras de Bwen me pareció hacer algo con este estilo. Las decisiones no siempre son las correctas y en este caso Ben y Gwen tomaron las peores ocasionadas por el dolor y el temor.

N.A.-2.- Cuando un amigo leyó este capitulo me pregunto que es lo cruzo por al mente de Gwen cuando la mamá de Ben llamo a la puerta y esto podía tener varios significados… pero dejare que ustedes mismos lo descubran.

N.A.3.-Bueno espero que puedan dejar mas comentarios ya que así me animan actualizar mas y mas rápido, también acepto rewiews de capítulos atrasados ya que me ayudan a ver si les han gustado o no estas historias.

N.A.4.- Gracias a todos los que han seguido mis trabajos y espero nunca decepcionarlos y les prometo que en unos días habrá más actualizaciones de mí otro fic (algunos más que haré).

N.A.5.- La comunidad del Bwen esta abierta a quien quiera unirse.

Gracias por todo

Gorath089 Fuera…


	5. Equilibrio perfecto

Historias, relatos y algo más

5.- Equilibrio perfecto

Categoría: Poetry, Romance

Ben 10 no me pertenece

El poema "Ying Yang: The black versión" no me pertenece.

El susurro del vientos agitaba lentamente las hojas de los hermosos árboles donde la chica estaba descansando de una larga jornada escolar, una pequeña sonrisa salio de su bello rostro cuando vio el tranquilo paisaje del parque, una pacifica escena donde todo estaba en perfecta sincronía.

_Ella es mi reina  
Yo soy su rey  
Ella es mi alma  
Yo soy su cuerpo  
_

Los árboles se mecían con el viento, el fresco pasto entre sus dedos, el canto de las pocas aves que se reunían en el lugar, la risa lejana de los niños que corrían alejados de ese lugar, el cielo azul… infinito y lleno de paz.

_Yo soy su sangre  
Ella es mis venas  
Ella es mi placer  
Yo soy su dolor _

Ella cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras el suave aroma de las flores que estaban cerca de ahí la inundaba de agradables sensaciones, dulces y completamente vigorizantes, solamente dándole una perfecta calma.

_Nuestro amor es el "Ying y el Yang", un equilibrio perfecto  
_

Unos sonidos la despertaron de su trance, ella poso sus ojos sobre el causante de esto, una sonrisa salio de su rostro al ver a la persona que yacía en su regazo, dormía tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación.

_Yo soy su Adán  
Ella es mi Eva  
Soy un rompecabezas incompleto  
Ella es la pieza que me falta_

Su mano lentamente se deslizo sobre su cabello castaño y rebelde, su suavidad hipnotizo a la pelirroja la cual no podía parar de sonreír ante su acción. Con suavidad y ternura sus dos manos se colocaron en el rostro de su amado y se inclino para depositar un simple beso en sus labios._  
_

_Ella es la madre_

_Yo soy el padre  
Ella es mi paz_

_Mientras que yo soy su guerra_

Ella amaba a este hombre a pesar de ser completamente distintos en todo sentido, sus metas, sus ideales, sus pensamientos eran diferentes, pero aun así era algo que los hizo unirse aun mas y ella estaba feliz por eso… el era la mitad que le hacia falta desde siempre.

_Ella es mi sabiduría  
Yo soy su fuerza  
Yo tengo el poder_

_Pero ella es el cerebro_

Varios recuerdos llegaron a su mente… recuerdos que hacían que su corazón se acelerara, todo sucedió tan rápido que aun no lo creía, pero simplemente ahora no podía hacer algo al respecto, su decisión estaba hecha, una decisión la cual sello el destino de ellos dos.

_Ella es mi silencio_

_Mientras yo soy su ruido  
Ella es mi cielo  
Yo soy su infierno_

Ellos dos sabían muy bien que el verdadero obstáculo esta mas cerca de lo que creían, sus padres tal vez nunca aceptarían esta unión, no sabían siquiera cual seria la primera reacción y no solo ellos, amistades, conocidos y el resto del mundo tendría una opinión casi negativa… pero tendría que afrontarlo si querían ser libres de amarse.

_Ella es mi libertad _

_yo soy su prisión  
Ella es la bella_

_Mientras que yo soy la bestia _

-"te amo demasiado… siempre te he amado"- esas palabras tan simples para cualquiera eran el alma y la fuerza de esa chica, nadie mas que ellos dos comprenderían el poder de esas palabras.

La chica se acurruco de nuevo sobre ese viejo árbol que protegía con su pureza ese joven y frágil amor, lentamente se aferro mas al cuerpo de su amado para sentir el calor que salía de el y una sonrisa de completa felicidad cubrió su rostro, esto era lo que ella quería… lo que ellos querían.

_Somos un amor tiene que ser._

Ella volvió a mirar al cielo infinito, la calma y la tempestad estaban en el formando un circulo de eterno conflicto e igual que ellos dos siempre estarían unidos por el destino, ellos eran la perfecta unión, el complemento del otro, siempre girando en ese circulo… el equilibrio perfecto._  
_

_Nuestro amor es el "Ying y el Yang", un equilibrio perfecto_

FIN

* * *

N.A.-Bueno… que puedo decir solamente me pareció que este poema encajaba perfectamente con ellos dos.

N.A.1.- Una historia completamente compartida entre estos dos personajes tanto como en trama y narración… punto de vista de Gwen y los sentimientos de Ben en el poema (que conveniente) ya para equilibrarlo en una simple historia corta.

N.A.2.-como siempre aceptare cualquier comentario que me gusten dejar.

Gorath089 fuera…


	6. 50 puntos esenciales

Historias, relatos y algo más

6.- 50 Puntos Esenciales

Categoría: General, Romance

Universo: Ben 10, Ben 10 AF, Ben 10.000

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

* * *

_Dedicado a todos los lectores y lectoras que en alguna ocasión descubrieron un mundo más allá de la simple realidad y sus limitantes… un fantástico mundo que puede ser plasmado en una simple hoja en blanco._

_

* * *

_

1.-Comida: Ella no puede dejar de sonreír mientras ve a su querido primo comer los alimentos que ella preparo, ella no es muy buena cocinera y lo sabe, pero aun a si disfruta como su primo no dice nada para no lastimar sus sentimientos, ocasionalmente ella dice "¿no te gusta mi comida?" Con una triste sonrisa para torturarlo, el simplemente dice que esta "delicioso" aunque su rostro muestre lo contrario.

2.-Dulce: Gwen no puede evitar su sonrojo y rápidamente sus manos están cubriendo sus labios, ella y Ben se han besado accidentalmente al pelearse por unos simples dulces, la niña no puede evitar sentirse molesta y extrañamente algo feliz, pero no tarda en gritarle a su primo, Ben se aleja del ese lugar lo mas rápido posible… no sin antes decir que ha encontrado _"algo mas dulce que el azúcar"_.

3.-Inocencia: Las risas infantiles de los dos niños se escuchan por toda la casa, ellos siguen soñando en un mundo de fantasías y alegría sin saber que el destino les deparara cosas terribles y dolorosas, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que esas risas desaparezcan.

4.-Curiosidad: Ellos dos aun son unos niños a los ojos de la sociedad a pesar de ser adolescentes, aun así no pueden evitar sentir las dudas que vienen con la edad. El castaño esta sentado en la cama junto a su prima, ella lo esta despojando lentamente y cuidadosamente de sus vestimentas, en sus rostros el rojo intenso deja ver su inseguridad y el deseo por lo desconocido, no pueden evitar tener contacto mutuo descubriendo ese mundo secreto y prohibido, sus rostros aun con rasgos infantiles se encuentran por un momento antes de juntarse por esas sensaciones que ellos mismos desconocen.

5.-Celos: Ella es hermosa, inteligente, amable, graciosa, toda una joya… y ese es el problema, siempre hay alguien tratando de sobrepasarse con "su" Gwen. El siempre la ha estado protegiendo, ella es alguien especial para el y no dejara que ningún "tipo" la aleje de su lado.

6.-Complicidad: Hoy fueron al cine en una cita doble, Gwen y Kevin, Ben y Julie, actuaron como siempre y escogieron una película interesante, sin embargo a pesar de estar con sus respectivas "citas" no pueden evitar entrelazar sus manos en la oscuridad del lugar sin importar que los demás se den cuenta de las sonrisas de complicidad entre ellos.

7.-Moral: Todos dicen que lo que hacen es incorrecto, mal visto y hasta asqueroso, pero ellos dos no les importa lo que digan, después de todo que pueden esperar de un mundo en el cual el amor puro y sincero no puede florecer por esas absurdas reglas de la sociedad.

8.-Besos: su primer beso es suave e inocente, aun son muy torpes y actúan como su instinto se los va pidiendo, pero pronto el contacto se vuelve caliente, húmedo y hambriento, ya no solo basta el contacto y poco a poco empiezan a buscar más.

9.-Dolor: la sangre de su cuerpo corre sobre el suelo destruido, con los últimos esfuerzos que le quedan el se arrastra sobre su propia sangre, un descuido suyo lo ha puesto en esta situación en la que parece será su fin, aun así no se da por vencido, sabe que no se puede dar el lujo de morir en este lugar, todos lo están esperando… _"ella lo esta esperando"_.

10.-Lluvia: Las oscuras nubes se acercan provocando que las primeras gotas de la lluvia caigan delicadamente sobre el camper donde están descansando en sus vacaciones, pero dentro del lugar una pelirroja tiembla ante su inevitable temor hacia los rayos que vienen con la tormenta.

11.-Chocolate (compañero de 2): -"¿Te gusta?"- ella pregunta inocentemente antes de inclinarse para lamer el poco de chocolate que aun queda en los labios de Ben.

12.-Felicidad: Gwen no puede evitar sentirse culpable por ser tan feliz en momentos tan terribles, el destino de la tierra esta en juego y no hay momentos para cometer errores, sin embargo la persona que mas ama en este mundo le ha jurado que la protegería… aun eso signifique el fin de su mundo.

13.-Lagrimas:-"¿no creíste que seria tan fácil o si?"- el pelinegro pregunta mientras la chica se aferra al cuerpo herido de su primo, Gwen no entiende como sucedió esto, siempre tuvo esperanza en que Kevin había cambiado y con lagrimas en los ojos no puede evitar preguntarse si este será su fin.

14.-Rayos/Truenos (compañero de 10): Ben se despierta momentáneamente y ve que ella esta de nuevo frente a el, no tiene que ser un genio para saber el motivo, los sonidos de los truenos y los rayos de la tormenta son tan intensos que provocan que las ventanas retumben por el poder de este fenómeno, ella tiene miedo y no puede ocultarlo, se quedan mirando fijamente y sin palabra alguna el se mueve para que su prima tenga un lugar en su cama y se aferre a el asta que termine la tormenta.

15.-Cielo: El mira una vez mas el azul de infinito cielo que esta sobre el, la paz de estos momentos no tiene igual, pero muy dentro de si se pregunta cuanto durara eso, cuanto tiempo le sobra antes que ese hermoso azul se convierta en rojo sangre y su destino sea una vez mas marcado.

16.-Tiempo: Ellos dos están sentados asta el fondo del autobús, no saben el rumbo que lleva, solo ven las el tiempo pasar y dentro de sus corazones desean que esto dure para siempre, sus manos aun están entrelazadas al llegar la noche y pronto el momento de la verdad esta cerca.

17.-Recuerdo: El es la viva imagen de su padre, todos sus rasgos son idénticos hasta el mínimo detalle, su calida sonrisa y su gran espíritu le recuerdan tanto a Ben.

18.-Collar: Ella sostiene delicadamente entre sus manos un collar viejo y desgastado, varios recuerdos vienen a su mente mientras cuidadosamente lee el la inscripción que trae escrita _"Volemos siempre juntos mas allá del destino"_.

19.-Despedida (compañero de 41): "perdóname" es lo único que puede decir antes de sus ojos se cierren para siempre.

20.-Estudio: -"¿podrías dejar ese libro y hacerme caso?"- Ben grito enojado mientras atrae la atención de su prima -"en ocasiones creo que te interesas mas en tu futuro que en mi"-.

21.- Sonrisa: Gwen ha quedado impactada, la sonrisa sincera de su primo la ha sorprendido, ella no puede evitar sentir las lágrimas correr por sus ojos mientras recuerda el momento en que la dulce sonrisa de su primo parecía haberse perdido para siempre por su culpa.

22.-Miradas: Ella ve la forma en que sus supuestas amigas miran a "su" primo y lo rodean felicitándolo por otro triunfo deportivo y no puede evitar sentir hervir su sangre al ver que lo alejan de ella.

23.-Poder (compañero de 47): El rostro de Ben Tennyson muestra una total locura, su mirada sin vida y sin rastro de humanidad deja ver su alma corrompida, el ha descubierto lo que el poder puede otorgarle, fama, dinero, mujeres, lujos, lo que sea que el quiera… incluso "ella".

24.-Sexo (compañero de 4): El susurro de sus voces deja sentir la increíble experiencia del amor entre dos personas, todo para ellos es un nuevo descubrimiento… las sensaciones, los besos, las caricias, las promesas de un amor eterno e incluso el débil pronunciamiento de sus nombres son la consecuencia de lo que llaman _"la prueba máxima de amor"._

25.-Heridas: Gwen odia que su primo la salve de todo el peligro que suceda, ella piensa que en ocasiones el solo quiere sentir la experiencia de ser alabado y tratado como un Héroe, pero la duda la invade al ver que trata de ocultar sus terribles heridas provocadas en la batalla contra los delincuentes y odia mas cuando lo oye gritar de dolor en secreto después de salvarla una vez mas.

26.-Opiniones (compañero de 7): -"no veo el por que ustedes no pueden estar juntos… son de la misma especie"- una opinión mas de la abuela Verdona en la cual muestra lo simple de la vida y ellos dos no pueden estar mas de acuerdo.

27.-Valor: -"el es mío y no dejare que lo alejes de mi…"- Las dos chicas se miran fijamente, Julie la mira con un rostro de temor y sorpresa mientras que en el de Gwen solo hay determinación y valor.

28.- Vida: El cansado cuerpo de Gwendolyn reposa delicadamente en una suave cama de un hospital, cerca de ella esta Ben sosteniendo sobre sus brazos el fruto de un amor puro y sincero, una pequeña criatura que representa la vida que inicia.

29.- Estrellas: En ocasiones el se pregunta que sucedió con todos los sueños que tenia de niño, ahora solo son un recuerdo mas, pero dentro de si desea al mirar las estrellas que nunca hubiera encontrado ese aparato.

30.-Promesa (compañero de 23): _"Tu serás mía… aun me cueste la vida"_… Esas palabras del que fue una vez fue su primo aun están en su mente y no dejan de atormentarla sobre todo en la oscuridad de la noche.

31.-Paraíso (compañero de 28): Una gran sonrisa sale de sus rostro al escuchar la infantil risa de su hijo al divertirse, pronto su mirada se posa en su joven esposa que lo mira aun con esa mirada de amor, el es el hombre mas afortunado del mundo… el es el hombre mas importante en el universo.

32.-Infierno: -"¿me amas?"- una voz se escucha mientras un corazón late lo más rápido posible ante la respuesta que esta por venir.

33.-Sol: Los débiles rayos de sol entran por la ventana mostrando el inicio de un nuevo día, sin embargo Ben quiere seguir durmiendo para soñar con aquel día en que por fin tenga el valor de decirle lo que siente desde el fondo de su corazón.

34.-Luna (compañero de 14): Las nubes de la tormenta se han despejado y ahora muestran el oscuro cielo nocturno, la luz de la luna débilmente entra por una de las ventanas del camper revelando dos figuras que están envueltas en un tierno abrazo, sus sueños ya no son perturbados por la cruel tormenta, pero ahora el temor de separarse es mayor que el de los rayos.

35.- Pesadilla: Ben se agita en medio de la noche, sus espeluznantes gritos siempre parecen tener un culpable y siempre se tranquiliza cuando esa "persona" la rodea con sus brazos para calmarlo.

36.- Final: Por una vez en la vida por fin sabe lo que es sentirse completo.

37.- Sensual: Gwen no puede evitar el intenso rubor de sus mejillas cuando ve a su primo entrenar para mejorar sus habilidades como héroe, mas aun cuando el se quita parte de su ropa por el intenso calor y se dirige hacia ella para pedirle un vaso con agua.

38.-Viento: La suave danza del viento hace que sus sueños infantiles se alejen mostrándole lo cruel que la vida puede ser en ocasiones.

39.-Lagrimas: Gwendolyn ha estado llorando toda la noche, a pesar de su gran fortaleza ella se derrumbo ante unas simple palabras de su sobrino Ken Tennyson… _"como desearía que tu fueras mi mamá"._

40.- Tecnología: -"no creo poder enfrentar esto…"- Ben Tennyson dice con temor mientras ve como los inmensos y poderosos cruceros de batalla alienígena entran a su mundo destruyendo todo a su paso.

41.-Muerte (compañero de 30): Gwen sostiene el cuerpo sin vida de su eterno amor, por fin lo ha liberado de esas cadenas de la locura que lo habían apresado años atrás, Ben Tennyson ya no lastimara ha ningún inocente, pero tampoco volverá ese bondadoso hombre el cual juro protegerla de todo alguna vez.

42.-Dulces sueños (compañero de 34): Las nubes una vez mas cubrieron el cielo de la noche y una nueva promesa de una gran tormenta se aproxima, ellos dos una vez mas se están mirando fijamente sin decir nada sin embargo sus rostros muestran lo suficiente para poner en claro que esta vez no hay signo de temor alguno, "tienes miedo…" Ben pregunta mientras ve que Gwen simplemente se acuesta junto a el y lo envuelve en un tierno e inocente abrazo, "no" es la única respuesta que obtiene antes de quedarse totalmente dormidos por el calmado caer de las gotas de lluvia.

43.-Renacer: -"¿no hemos visto en algún otro lado?"- Ella pregunta a ese "lindo"chico que apenas acaba de conocer, dentro se si misma puede asegurar que el es la persona que ha estado esperando más de una vida.

44.-Confesión: -"¿acaso no vez que yo te amo?"- Las lágrimas corren por el rostro de Gwen mientras se aleja de Ben y Julie con el corazón destrozado sin notar que su primo la sigue desesperadamente ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

45.-Magia: Mientras mas la ve siente que ella lo tiene "Hechizado" con su gran belleza, ternura, amistad, cariño, bondad, carácter, apoyo…

46.-Omnitrix: Todo empezó por este extraño aparato que cayó del espacio, su maldición y su bendición, el artefacto que decidirá el destino de un hombre.

47.-Amor no correspondido: -"lo siento Ben… pero esto no es correcto"- Ella se aleja rápidamente dejando a Ben destrozado y sin motivos para vivir, ahora ya nada le importa en la vida.

48.-Paradoja: -"eso pasara eventualmente mis queridos niños"- El viajero del tiempo admira el rostro de confusión de Ben y Gwen después de mostrarles unos de sus posibles "futuros" en lo cual ellos son una familia simple y feliz.

49.- Sueños infantiles: -"Me gustas y cuando seamos grandes tu serás mi esposa"- a los 5 años Ben ya sabe lo que quiere, su prima solo puede sonrojarse al escuchar tan sinceras palabras de su único amigo en el mundo.

50.-Por siempre: Las miradas horrorizadas de sus padres no se hacen esperar y se preguntan como fue posible, sin embargo Ben y Gwen no niegan nada de lo que se les acusa, en cambio sus manos se entrelazan más y más asegurándoles que su amor es puro y sincero, con una gran sonrisa admiten que esto es lo que desean a pesar de lo que digan los demás, _"Estaremos juntos… por siempre"_ dicen antes de salir tranquilamente por la puerta sin importar lo que digan sus padres.

* * *

Fin

* * *

N.A.-Bueno… aquí les traigo otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado.

N.A.1.-Hace tiempo me puse a pensar en mis orígenes como escritor y me trajo muchos recuerdos, fue hace unos años en los cuales yo era un niño tranquilo e ingenuo, mi mundo cambio muy rápido (no entrare en detalles) así que de un momento a otro me vi atrapado en un mar de dudas y dolor… una salida que me causo felicidad fue el escribir.

En esos años yo era un fracaso como escritor así como en crear una idea para llevar un buen fic, sin embargo muchos amigos míos me ayudaron con temas sencillos para la creación de fics y uno de ellos eran los "50 puntos esenciales".

Los 50 puntos esenciales se pusieron de moda ya que se podían adaptar a cualquier serie de anime, cartoon, libros… lo que sea. En ese tiempo yo creía que era muy fácil y ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, me tarde mucho en pensar en 50 puntos que se equilibraran para dar una buena presentación… y en cierto momento me quede en blanco (ahora veo la razón la cual solo duro muy poco ese estilo de fic).

Este estilo de fic se basa en las cortas escenas de la interacción de los personajes deseados, no sobrepasa el párrafo, tiene que ser simple y directo, además de concentrarse en las categorías en general (honestamente cumplí con muy pocas de las reglas) y algunos puntos pueden relacionarse y no necesariamente estar en un orden exacto.

Yo diría que fue bueno y estimulante ya que fue un reto para mi, también recordé que varios de estos escritos fueron inspirados por escritores modernos y pasados de mi vida ya sea en esta pagina de y algunas otras que ya no existen (no significa que los allá copiado, de hecho solo ayudaron para una inspiración.).

Cabe añadir que puse varias ideas que estaban pensadas originalmente para historias separadas de "Historias, relatos y ago más", pero aun así las puse y algunas mas si tendrán su espacio aquí en este fic.

Si alguien gusta el tomar alguna idea de los "50 puntos esenciales" no me molestara ya que hay infinidad de ideas restantes en el mundo (aun que me tarde en pensarlas) ya que yo también alguna vez tome una idea de un pequeño párrafo que leí en algún sitio (así se empieza a escribir).

N.A.2.-Como siempre agradeceré cualquier comentario que gusten dejarme y a si lograran animarme a actualizar mas y mas rápido.

N.A.3.-La comunidad esta abierta a cualquier amante del Bwen y yo recibiré cualquier sugerencia que se les ocurra.

N.A.4.-Recibo comentarios de capítulos pasados o cualquier fic que ya tenga ya que siempre estoy pendiente de sus sugerencias y así creceré como escritor.

Gorath089 fuera…


	7. Relato de una chica

Historias, relatos y algo más

7.- Relato de una chica.

Categoría: General, Romance

Universo: Ben 10, Ben 10 AF

Ben 10 no me pertenece.

* * *

_El amor es como el sol y la luna… siempre hay ocasiones en el cual se vera luminoso y puro, pero llega un momento en el cual se vuelve oscuro__ y misterioso… esta es la esencia del significado del amor "un sentimiento puro que cambia conforme nuestros deseos e impulsos, ya sea para bien o para mal"…_

_GTH089__…_

* * *

Si pudiera relatar mi vida seria muy fácil… lo difícil es encontrar las palabras, ya que mi vida es solamente un pequeño momento en el tiempo, pero aun así gira solamente alrededor del amor, el amor que siento por alguien.

Es extraña la forma en la que me siento con mi propia sangre, no se explicarlo muy bien pero es algo reconfortante, mas allá de lo permitido, no solo es un amor infantil o un simple flechazo, es mas profundo, mas intenso… es un tipo de obsesión.

Yo lo amo, más de lo que nadie podría imaginar. El es mi querido primo, el primero que me abrió su corazón de una forma bastante extraña, es mi mejor amigo y podría asegurar que el único… no es de sorprender que por mi actitud yo no sea tan popular.

Al principio fue me sentí muy mal por enamorarme de un miembro de mi familia, eso era algo inconcebible, algo que sabia que estaba muy mal de cualquier punto de vista donde se viera, pero a pesar de todas las reprimendas y las excusas que me daba yo misma no pude cambiar ese simple hecho.

Quien diría que Gwendolyn Tennyson, la persona que se jactaba de ser la niña más madura y racional, se enamoraría perdidamente del perdedor de su primo Benjamín Tennyson… bueno la vida siempre nos trae sorpresas.

Durante mucho tiempo lo admire en silencio, lo amaba secretamente en esas vacaciones de verano, el era el Héroe y yo era la damisela en apuros… algo que sin duda me molestaba, pero no podía dejar de sentirme feliz cuando el venia a rescatarme a costa de su propia vida.

Fue divertido, cada momento me daba cuenta de que era inevitable retener esos intensos sentimientos hacia "MI" héroe. A pesar de solo tener diez años de edad, no podía dejar de admirar a Ben, yo sabia cada cosa de el… sus facciones, sus reacciones ante cualquier cosa, su curiosa actitud infantil, sus miedos, sus deseos, cualquier cosa que fuera Ben Tennyson yo lo sabia.

Todo iba de maravilla, nadie sospechaba acerca de mi inusual comportamiento… bueno, asta ese día en el cual nuestro abuelo nos llevo a esa parte alejada del desierto para visitar a uno de sus viejos amigos. Para mi desgracia su amigo tenia una nieta llamada Kai.

Ella era un total fastidio y para agrandar los problemas "MI" primo se sintió atraído por esa niña. No podía permitir tal hecho, el era mío y no estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con nadie.

Después de los extraños sucesos de ese día mi primo aun perecía estar ilusionado con esa chica, mis celos estaban en un punto critico, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando ella le rompió el corazón a Ben cuando lo rechazo por tener el omnitrix e insinuar que el era un fenómeno.

Fue cuando descubrí algo que me perturbo mucho, un lado salvaje que tenía en mi interior, una parte de mí que había estado escondida por mucho tiempo. Ese mismo día, antes de partir de ese lugar, yo misma me encargue de darle una lección a esa chica.

Me divertí demasiado cuando vi su rostro de pánico mientras la golpeaba… una pequeña venganza lastimar a "MI" chico. Mis puños llenos de ira en su rostro ensangrentado, sus gritos de auxilio siendo brutalmente opacados por una de mis patadas en su estomago y las suplicas por que me detuviera.

Si… fui un "poco" dura con la pequeña Kai, pero ya se lo había dicho antes y se lo dije una vez más antes de irme… _"soy la única que puede tratarlo así". _No sentí remordimiento alguno, ni siquiera un poco de lastima de esa manera, si he de ser sincera nunca en la vida me había sentido tan libre.

Mi meta estuvo clara en ese momento, no dejaría que ninguna mujer alejara a Ben de mi vida, el era solo mío y de nadie mas, no me importaba nada ni nadie.

Se podría decir que desde ese día ya no actué como una prima delante de el, sino como una chica mas. Siempre buscando estar con el, mostrándole débilmente mis intenciones, acercándome peligrosamente sin cruzar los limites que nos ponía la sociedad… no podía tomar lo que es mío de un día para otro, no seria inteligente de mi parte.

A pesar de estar al cuidado del abuelo yo me las arreglaba para alejarme con Ben a solas, cualquier sitio que estuviera cerca era perfecto, no cabe decir que lo llevaba a la fuerza, siempre llevándolo a los sitios que yo frecuentaba como centros comerciales. Pero sin importar las excusas que me diera mi primo, siempre me salía con la mía.

No perdía la oportunidad para abrazarme a su brazo y hacerlo sentir incomodo, no me importaba, de hecho eso quería, que se fuera acostumbrando a que nos vieran así en publico. En algunas veces lo besaba en la mejilla sin motivo alguno en público, provocando que su cara se tornara completamente roja y empezara a reclamarme, yo simplemente le mostraba un rostro de complicidad y diversión. A la vista de los demás éramos una "pareja" tierna, una sonrisa salía en mi interior al ver que todos parecían coincidir en lo mismo.

Y así paso el verano, lleno de aventuras e incomodas situaciones para Ben, sin embargo había cumplido una parte de mi cometido. Ahora estar cerca de mi primo era mucho más sencillo, ya no le incomodaba mi presencia, de hecho también note que el inconscientemente correspondía a mis "inocentes" acciones.

Sin duda alguna, fue un gran cambio el pasar de "héroes" a simples niños, eso era una vida bastante aburrida si me lo preguntan, una vez más teníamos que volver a la odiosa rutina de la escuela, padres, tareas, deberes, amigos y mas escuela. Para mi suerte mis padres decidieron mudarse a Bellwood y mejor aun, cerca de la casa de mi primo.

Di gracias al cielo por el inmenso regalo que me otorgo, yo no se si era coincidencia o mera suerte, pero además de que me inscribieron en su misma escuela, también estábamos juntos en las mismas clases, ahora podría vigilarlo mas de cerca y por mas tiempo. No fue un problema buscar razones para que interactuáramos todo el tiempo, de hecho había varios motivos por los cuales siempre nos veían juntos sin que sospecharan algo de mis intenciones.

En primer lugar éramos primos y todos en la escuela seguramente lo sabían, segundo… nadie quería aparentemente nuestra amistad, se podría decir nunca fuimos muy sociables con los demás chicos de la escuela, Ben era un desastre y yo era la sabelotodo presumida… una extraña combinación.

Yo siempre ayudaba con los estudios a mi primo, pasábamos horas enteras después de la escuela en la biblioteca para estudiar y ahí mismo podía aprovecharme de la inocencia de Ben. Recuerdo que fue en un lugar escondido en la biblioteca donde por fin pude mostrarle a Ben lo que sentía de una forma muy peculiar.

Era un día como cualquier otro, yo estaba buscando algunos libros para los exámenes de fin de curso, esos días Ben había tenido varias dificultades con sus profesores gracias a su hermosa actitud arrogante que lo caracterizaba, por eso peligraban gravemente sus notas escolares.

El no era precisamente un chico listo, pero aun así se esforzaba lo más que podía. Ya en muchas ocasiones había demostrado que podía salir adelante sin mi apoyo, el aun era demasiado orgulloso para aceptar totalmente mi ayuda a pesar de nuestra proximidad, sin embargo en esta ocasión no tenia alguna opción y recurrió a mi ayuda… por algo soy una genio.

_-"mira Ben, encontré los libros de Matemáticas que necesitas"-_ Dije mientras ponía una montaña de libros sobre la mesa donde se encontraba estudiando mi primo.

_-"¿mas libros__?"-_ Ben contesto con un tono de frustración, causa de las últimas horas de intenso estudio.

_-"no comiences Benjamín Tennyson, tu sabes bien que si hubieras estudiado cuando te dije no estarías en estos problemas"_- puse mis manos sobre mi cadera en un gesto de regaño.

_-"pero los profesores me odian…__"-_el dijo en su defensa, pero no le iba a servir de nada darme explicaciones.

_-"a mi no me importa si medio mundo te odia Benjamín, tu tienes la obligación de estudiar cuando se te ordena"_-dije poniendo en claro a mi primo que no tenia caso seguir con esas cosas y me senté de nuevo enfrente de la montaña de libros para comenzar otra vez con los estudios.

A si pasaron de nuevo las horas, no podía dejar que Ben suspendiera esas materias, pero admito que mi forma de ayudarlo no eran las mas correctas que digamos. Siempre sometía a mi primo a intensas horas de estudio, sabia muy bien que el no entendía la mitad de lo que le explicaba y por eso tenia que ser dura con el en esos casos.

Después de repasar los temas pude ver el evidente cansancio en Ben, sus cansados ojos literalmente se iban cerrando poco a poco, las sombras bajo sus ojos mostraban las consecuencias de las largas noches en las que no dormía por mis clases de estudio. En ese momento decidí a ser algo bueno por el y terminaríamos mas temprano.

_-"bueno Ben, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy"-_ la mirada de mi primo reacciono lentamente mientras se frotaba los ojos por el cansancio, para ser honesta yo también me encontraba cansada.

_-"¿de verdad Gwen?"__-_el animo de mi primo cambio de inmediato al saber que por fin terminaba esa jornada de aburrición.

_-"claro que si tonto… además creo que ya estas listo para esos exámenes"- _le mostré a Ben un rostro de confianza provocando que una hermosa sonrisa saliera de su rostro.

_-"pero antes de irnos debes acomodar esta montaña de libros que ocupamos"-_la mirada de Ben cambio rápidamente al darse cuenta de la infinidad de libros que habidos ocupado.

_-"__pero son demasiados…"-_ Ben protesto pero una vez mas vio mi rostro notando que no tenia caso seguir discutiendo.

Vi a Ben alejarse con la montaña de libros, el tardaría un poco acomodándolos ya que ha estas horas ya no había personas que hicieran eso por nosotros, a si que me detuve a pensar en lo que había pasado estos últimos días, todo el esfuerzo que el había empleado en esto era para su bien y eso me alegraba… ¿pero que ganaba yo?

Una malévola idea cruzo por mi mente. Yo también tenía derecho a un premio por mis esfuerzos, quería una pequeña "recompensa" y solo había una cosa con la que Ben podía agradecerme por mi ayuda tan desinteresada que le ofrecía… después de todo un alma tan caritativa como yo, no vive de un simple "Gracias".

Me levante y camine hacia los corredores de la biblioteca donde Ben estaría acomodando los libros.

_-"hey Ben…"-_ me acerque lentamente a mí primo mientras el volteaba sin mucho interés aun con unos cuantos libros en las manos.

_-"¿Qué sucede __Gwen?, acaso no vez que ya casi termino de acomodar…"-_Ben empezó a hablar pero su voz se fue haciendo mas débil, mientras noto que yo me acercaba a el mas de lo habitual.

Nuestra distancia se acortaba rápidamente asta el punto que mi cuerpo rozaba ligeramente con el de Ben, puse mis manos en su pequeño torso y fui acercando mi rostro al suyo con una mirada de diversión.

_-"¿Qué haces Gwen?..."- _mi primo pregunto nervioso por la distancia que separaba nuestros cuerpos, el trato de retroceder pero se vio bloqueado por un estante de libros.

_-"acaso no es obvio primo…"- _dije con una voz seductora _–"solo te doy una recompensa por esforzarte tanto"-_ mis dedos se posaron bajo su barbilla mientras lo acariciaba suavemente para que mirara fijamente.

No pude evitar la tentación y junte mis labios con los de mi primo, un suave tacto que no dejaba mostrar mas que mi intenso amor hacia el. En primer momento pude sentir que Ben se había quedado petrificado con mi acción, sin embargo eso no me importo en lo mas mínimo y lentamente fui profundizando el beso, la ansiedad de probar sus labios me invadía, me di cuenta que ya no controlaba mis acciones.

El movimiento de mis labios se volvió agresivo y posesivo, la necesidad me hizo abrazarme mas a su cuerpo, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricie suavemente su pelo castaño, provocando que los libros cayeran de las manos de mi Ben.

Muy a mi disgusto nos separamos momentos después por la falta de aire, nuestras miradas se encontraron, no pudimos evitar nuestros sonrojos por la intensa muestra de amor que había sucedido.

Ben aun parecía aturdido por ese beso… para ser sincera fue lo mejor que he sentido en la maldita vida y admito que fue demasiado para nuestro "primer" beso, apenas teníamos once años… creo que no debí apresurarme tanto.

_-"__Gwen, yo…"- _Ben comenzó a hablar torpemente _–"no que decir…"-._

_-"no digas nada entonces"-_ yo dije nuevamente mientras trataba de acercarme a el robar un beso de esos labios, pero unas manos me detuvieron tomándome de los hombros.

_-"esto no esta bien…"-_ el dijo mientras parecía debatirse en una batalla interna. Nos quedamos callados unos momentos antes que me decidí romper la tensión.

_-"Ben, yo te amo… siempre lo he hecho y se que esto puede ser muy repentino para ti"-_ puse mi mano en su mejilla _–"pero no puedo evitar sentir esto"- _mi voz se empezaba escuchar débil y frágil.

_-"__no se que pensar, necesito tiempo para entenderlo…"-_ la voz de mi primo se escuchada totalmente perdida y su mirada confundida.

No dijimos una palabra mas después de lo ocurrido, salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos rumbo a nuestra respectivas casas y el me agradeció por ayudarlo en sus estudios, yo simplemente le desee suerte en sus próximas pruebas, sabia muy bien que tomarían unos cuantos días antes que Ben tomara una decisión.

Ciertamente no me equivoque en lo que respecta a Ben, después de ese día en la biblioteca no tuve noticias de el. Yo al ser la mas inteligente de la clase tuve la oportunidad de no hacer los exámenes finales y ausentarme esos días, por esa misma razón no lo vi en la escuela, cuando iba a su casa mis tíos me decían que no se encontraba ahí o alguna otra excusa, dentro de mi me estaba empezando a preocupar.

No fue hasta cierto día cuando yo salía de mi casa que me encontré con la sorpresa de que mi primo estaba parado ahí como si supiera que yo ya tenía planeado salir nuevamente en su búsqueda. Su semblante serio no me daba ninguna señal de lo que podría decirme, sin duda alguna tenia miedo que fuera una respuesta negativa.

_-"¿podemos ir a caminar?"-_ el me dijo sin cambiar su actitud sin emociones.

_-"claro"-_ conteste mientras comenzábamos a dirigirnos a un parque cercano a nuestras casas.

Ese era un hermoso día… el cielo azul, los árboles llenos de vida, el verde pasto, niños corriendo felices, las parejas tomadas de la mano mientras reían por algún motivo, sin embargo a mi no me parecía el lugar mas correcto para aclarar este asunto pendiente entre Ben y yo.

No caminamos por largo tiempo y nos detuvimos en una de las bancas más solitarias de ese lugar. Al principio ninguna palabra se dijo, solo el incomodo silencio reinaba el lugar, no fue asta que mi primo se digno a comenzar la conversación.

_-"¿desde cuando?"-_ el pregunto sin siquiera mirarme, pude ver la tensión en su voz y no tenia que ser una genio para saber a que se refería con esa pregunta.

_-"desde las vacaciones con el abuelo"-_ conteste sinceramente esperando que no dañara mas la frágil relación entre nosotros en estos momentos.

_-"¿Por qué Gwen?"-_ mi primo se volteo a verme directamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas_ -"¿Por qué yo?, Digo… hay tantos otros chicos en el mundo, por que amas al único que parece ser un desastre completo, el que es un tonto, presumido, un cabeza hueca, el niño menos popular… el que es tu familia"-_ las palabras de Ben parecían salir con dificultad en especial la parte de "familia".

_-"__Ben yo…"-_ me detuve un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas _-"yo me enamore de ti por esos motivos… yo me enamore de la persona sincera que no tenia miedo de mostrarme todo el tiempo su verdadero ser, del amigo que me protegió del peligro a costa de su vida propia, del chico tonto que me hacia enojar y reír por las idioteces que cometía en todo momento, del héroe que hace lo correcto a pesar de no recibir nada a cambio y del primo que me brinda su amistad cuando nadie mas lo hizo"-_ lentamente tome su mano suavemente provocando que en mi saliera un suave sonrojo y al igual que yo, mi primo se sonrojo sin cambiar su semblante serio.

A pesar de que pasaron unos momentos sin que los dos pronunciaran algo, no fue incomodo, de hecho tuvimos tiempo para razonar lo que habíamos dicho, palabras que solo habían estado escondidas dentro de nosotros. Ahora en esos momentos en los que podíamos escuchar claramente el venir del viento y las risas de los niños, no hacíamos nada más que sentir como nuestras manos se entrelazaban poco a poco.

_-"pudiste ser menos agresiva…"__-_ Ben interrumpió el tranquilo silencio, al principio no tuve idea de lo que hablaba, asta que me acorde de la única cosa "agresiva" que le había hecho a mi primo en los últimos días.

_-"ah eso… bueno, yo sabia que no entenderías si te lo hubiera dicho con palabras, aun sigues siendo un tonto en esas cuestiones"-_ dije en tono de burla al mismo tiempo que hacia que Ben soltara una expresión de felicidad y enojo.

_-"pero aun __así… ¿no crees que fue demasiado intenso?"- _La cara de mi primo se volvió completamente roja y no lo culpo.

_-"__si eso piensas mi querido Ben, no me quiero imaginar que vas a decir de esto…"-_ rápidamente me abalance sobre Ben tomándolo por sorpresa y lo bese con necesidad y locura, la ansiedad de mis labios me sorprendía, podía sentir como los inexpertos labios de mi primo le costaban trabajo para mantenerse al ritmo que yo tenia, aun así no le costo mucho adaptarse a eso.

Nos separamos momentos después, nuestras mirada se cruzaron fijamente haciendo que pudiéramos ver en los ojos esmeralda de ambos esa frágil y sincera expresión de amor que solo dos personas destinadas a estar juntos pueden tener.

_-"sinceramente, esto es lo mejor que he sentido en la vida"-_ Ben dijo con dificultad mientras recobraba el aliento.

_-"también yo"-_ me acerque y robe otro beso de los labios de mi primo.

No paso mucho antes que nos diéramos cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado volando, las suaves luces del ocaso se ponían sobre el cielo, la noche se avecinaba y nosotros teníamos que volveré a nuestros hogares. He de admitir que no tenía idea de que el tiempo pasa más rápido entre besos y caricias.

A pesar de estar cerca de nuestras casas no evitamos regresar tomados de la mano, siempre lo había soñado y ahora era un sueño hecho realidad, sin embargo cada paso nos regresaba a la cruel realidad que nos atormentaba. Ben y yo estábamos enfrente de mi casa, una mirada triste pasó por el rostro de mi amado.

_-"¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestros padres?"-_ mi primo dijo mientras volteaba a ver a mi casa.

_-"eso déjamelo a mi… ya pensare algo para decirles, mientras tanto dejémonos como un pequeño secreto"-_ dije suavemente mientras daba un beso rápido a mi Ben _–"no voy a dejar que te aparten de mi… tu eres mío y de nadie mas"-_ abrace a mi primo y le susurre al oído provocando un leve estremecimiento en el cuando puse un suave y sensual tono en las ultimas palabras.

_-"__vaya… además de bella e inteligente, eres posesiva"-_ Ben pronuncio haciendo que nos riéramos suavemente.

_-"en eso tienes razón, así que por favor… no hagas nada que me haga enojar, por que __seguramente la pasaras muy mal mi querido Benjamín"- _pase mi mano por su rostro por ultima vez antes de separarme de mi primo y entrar a mi casa.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, pase el resto del día con mi familia, tratando de no hacer nada que me metiera en problemas y llegar lo mas rápido a la hora de dormir. Cuando por fin pude retirarme a mi habitación lo primero que hice fue aventarme a mi cama, un grito de alegría se escucho de mi, no podía evitar sentirme feliz, por fin había podía hacer de mis sueños algo real. En esos momentos me sentía como una niña tonta y enamorada.

Ben y yo salimos en secreto por largo tiempo, no cabe decir que yo pensé en todas las cosas e historias creíbles sobre nuestro "repentino" comportamiento, no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto. De alguna manera fue lo mas sencillo del mundo… solo éramos los primos inadaptados de la escuela, que se juntaban para no estar solos.

Han de pensar que ese seria el final de la "historia romántica" de mi corta vida, pero eso estaba aun lejos de ser verdad, nadie mejor que yo sabia que era solo el comienzo, aun había muchos obstáculos al que nos debíamos afrontar, la escuela, amigos y la familia eran los principales… y para terminar se unió uno mas, LA ADOLECENCIA.

Eh de admitir que ese proceso es lo mas extraño y misterioso del mundo, aun siendo una genio no podía dejar de aprender cosas nuevas con esos cambios que nos azotaron tan repentinamente.

Un buen día note los primeros cambios en mi pequeño cuerpo, mi cuerpo fue desarrollándose muy rápido, mi estatura aumento, mis facciones infantiles se volvieron mas maduras y finas, mi pecho se desarrollo ha una buena proporción y las curvas de mi cuerpo fueron tomando mayor presencia con los años, causa de mis practicas de combate y el entrenamiento en magia.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de "los cambios" que en realidad traía la adolescencia, yo ya no era mas la chica sabelotodo y presumida, me había convertido en una de las bellezas de las escuela. Casi diariamente era acosada por chicos con propuestas de amor, envidiada por las demás chicas y admirada por los profesores de la escuela por mi gran inteligencia y dedicación… todo un paquete de curiosidades.

A pesar de que me sentía genial por lo que sucedía en mi vida no dejaba de ver el lado malo de esto. Para mi desgracia, los cambios de la adolescencia también afectaron a "MI" primo.

Benjamín empezó a desarrollarse, el era mas alto que yo por unos centímetros, sus infantiles características se convirtieron en las de todo un atractivo adolescente, desde su figura atlética, causa de las actividades deportivas que le había obligado a hacer para buscar una salida a su hiperactividad, las sesiones de entrenamiento de los plomeros por parte del abuelo… y las fervientes sesiones de caricias como premio.

Su cabello castaño rebelde fue tomando una suave apariencia, sus profundos ojos esmeraldas dejaban ver la decisión que había ganado con los años, también comenzó ha abandonar las vestimentas infantiles y opto por un atuendo muy "atractivo" ya que solo constaba de unos jeans bastante pegados a su cuerpo y una playera oscura que dejaba ver sus músculos en pleno desarrollo, por lo cual yo le compre una chaqueta verde para evitar que los "curiosos" desearan mas que solo ver a "Mi" Ben.

Pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos fue inevitable, mi primo al igual que yo había dejado de ser ese chico inadaptado y solitario, ahora era el líder del equipo de fútbol escolar, un destacado deportista y uno de los chicos mas deseados por las jóvenes de la escuela.

Como las cosas dulces, mi primo siempre estaba rodeado de insectos, en este caso las chicas de todos lugares.

Mis celos no eran evidentes a simple vista, pero dentro de mí podía sentir deseos de estrangular a "esas" que osaran querer quitarme lo que es mío o por lo menos divertirme con ellas como lo hice con la pequeña Kai. También yo estaba rodeado de esos "bichos" molestos, pero yo sabía como manejar las cosas de manera segura, en cambio mi querido Ben, el chico que nunca había interactuado con mujeres además de mí, siempre trataba de alejarse de las chicas sin mucho éxito.

Y como si mis problemas no fueran suficientes, mis padres optaron por cambiarme de escuela, ellos querían que su hija tuviera la mejor educación en el mundo, que fuera la mejor no solo en el ramo intelectual, sino también en algunas artes como la defensa personal. No los culpo, pero tuve que aceptar muy a mi disgusto.

Después un largo rato con mi amado, decidí decirle sobre el repentino cambio de escuela por parte de mis padres.

_-"QUE… ¿Cuándo te cambias?"-_ el rostro de Ben se veía sorprendido y triste.

_-"en unos días"-_ conteste sin preocupación aun besando su cuello dejando leves marcas en el.

_-"pero…"-_ mi primo trato de hablar pero no encontró las palabras necesarias, su preocupación era evidente.

_-"Ben"-_ puse mi mano en su rostro para tranquilizarlo _–"no va a suceder nada, todo seguirá como antes, tu estarás en la escuela y harás lo mismo que todos los días, practicaras fútbol y volverás a tu casa por las tardes como siempre"-_

_-"yo iré a esa escuela y entrare a algún club que me agrade y cuando termine nos veremos por las tarde__s… tal vez no tan seguido, pero no dejare que termine esto"-_ pude ver que mi querido Ben sonreía poco a poco.

_-"siempre piensas en todo… ¿no es así?"-_Ben dijo comenzando a acariciar mi largo cabello pelirrojo.

_-"tu me conoces Ben, no puedo__ dejar que alguien me aleje de ti"-_ una pequeña sonrisa de deseo hizo que mi primo de nuevo buscara mis labios para comenzar otro intercambio de amor.

El cambio fue algo muy difícil, no por la nueva escuela, sino por alejarme de Ben, yo confiaba plenamente en el, pero me incomodaba la idea de que las otras mujeres buscaran algo con mi hombre.

En algunas ocasiones el iba a recogerme a mi escuela, provocando que varias chicas se derritieran por mi primo, una sonrisa de satisfacción salía de mi cuando yo me aferraba a su brazo y le besaba la mejilla, provocando que las demás mujeres soltaran sonidos de disgusto.

Yo en también lo iba a buscar en sus entrenamientos deportivos, lo veía detenidamente mientras corría por el campo para entrenarse, no era la única chica que veía el "espectáculo", varias chicas solo veían el entrenamiento por mi primo… en especial una llamada Julie.

Desde hace tiempo vi sus intenciones, siempre acercándose a mi primo por alguna razón evidente, coqueteando a la vista de todos, ellos no eran amigos, ni nada parecido y claramente no podía tomar asunto directamente así que decidí hacer algo arriesgado.

_-"Disculpame, pero no puedo salir hoy… tengo cosas que hacer"-_ mi primo dijo tratando de alejarse de esa chica.

_-"vamos, no te hará daño salir de vez en cuando"-_ la pelinegra seguía insistiendo mostrando gestos seductores.

_-"__enserio… no tengo tiempo"-_ Ben intento irse pero la Chica lo tomo por el brazo antes de que pudiera moverse.

_-"Ben por favor, eh estado invitándote a salir por mas de un mes, de verdad me gustas y solo quisiera que pases un rato conmigo"-_ la voz de la chica se oía triste, pero no iba a dejar que ella se saliera con la suya.

Camine un tanto furiosa ante la escena, pude ver que Ben no sabría como terminar esa conversación y decidí ayudarle a ponerle en claro las cosas a esa mocosa.

Me acerque lo mas que pude y apenas cuando reaccionaron los dos, tome a mi primo del brazo y le di un apasionado y agresivo beso que solamente le había dado en la biblioteca. Pase mis manos en su cabello castaño y parte de su cuerpo, luego mis labios pasaron a su indefenso cuello.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, solo podía deleitarme con el rostro de sorpresa y decepción de la pelinegra cuando veía como Ben correspondía a mis acciones. Al terminar no pude evitar ver con cierta diversión a esa pelinegra, su rostro lo decía todo, pero aun no terminaba mi diversión.

_-"vaya… tienes novia, ya veo por que te rehusabas a salir conmigo, pudiste decírmelo"-_ la chica dijo antes de comenzar a voltearse para irse.

_-"el no es mi novio"-_ dije causando que ella se volteara sorprendida y confundida _–"el es mi primo"- _dije mientras besaba una vez mas a mi Ben.

El rostro de esa chica tuvo varias expresiones, desde la máxima sorpresa, enojo, celos, desilusión, asco y furia.

_-"ustedes me repugnan"-_ la chica se fue con lagrimas en los ojos mientras arrancaba en su motoneta.

Después de que se fuera Ben me miro con incertidumbre, no entendía por que le había dicho eso y por que había revelado nuestro secreto, pero antes de que volviera a decir una sola palabra lo bese de nuevo.

_-"se lo que piensas mi querido Ben… pero no creas que hice eso sin pensar en las consecuencias, yo siempre voy aun paso adelante"-_ ese día caminamos tomados de la mano hacia nuestras casas para arreglar esos asuntos.

Yo misma había citado a nuestros padres sin darle las razones, ya tenía planeado decirles esos días sobre lo de nosotros, pero necesitaba el valor, eh de admitir que tenía miedo, pero no quería que se enteraran de otras personas.

Entre a mi casa tomada de la mano de mi primo y pude ver a mis padres y a los de Ben platicando alegremente sin saber lo que les esperaba, desee por un momento que el abuelo hubiera podido venir, pero no lo había localizado en ningún lado, el seguramente nos apoyaría.

Al entrar pude ver los rostros confundidos de nuestros padres al mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas, el tío Carl y la tía Sandra tenían solo una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, en cambio mis padres de una de horror… toda una escena esperada.

_-"¿Qué significa esto?"-_ mi madre casi grito por lo que veía.

_-"creo que es suficientemente obvio"-_ conteste tratando de no sonar tan sarcástica.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, no tenían palabras para esto, pude ver los rostros de todos y la preocupación era evidente, yo tenia una postura firme y Ben no dejaba de temblar, seguramente se preguntaba como fue a terminar así.

_-"__Ben y yo estamos saliendo"-_ los ojos de todos se agrandaron por esas palabras y casi inmediatamente la discusión empezó por parte de las mujeres Tennyson.

_-"Gwen, quiero que te alejes de ese monstruo pervertido"-_ pude escuchar a mi madre gritando.

_-"no llames a si a mi hijo"-_ la tía Sandra contesto furiosa.

_-"seguramente es culpa de Ben, nunca debí dejar que pasara tanto tiempo con mi hija"-_ los insultos de las dos mujeres iban en todas direcciones, asta que mi papá y el tío Carl calmaron el ambiente.

_-"por favor… tan siquiera debemos escuchar las explicaciones de los muchacho"-_ los dos hermanos dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

_-"¿escuchar que Frank?, escuchar que han mantenido una relación incestuosa a nuestras espaldas"-_ mi madre enojada intento irse del lugar pero rápidamente un brillo rosado la envolvió obligándola a sentarse.

Todos se me quedaron mirando por la misteriosa energía que brotaba de mí, con leve horror, pero no más que la otra sorpresa.

_-"ahora que tengo su atención, me gustaría que escucharan nuestras razones"-_ tan pronto se tranquilizaron las cosas comencé mi historia, cuando me cansaba Ben continuaba nervioso por las cosas que decía a su propia familia.

Todo se dijo, desde la aventura del abuelo en ese verano, los poderes de ambos, nuestros sentimientos reprimidos hasta el momento este día… claro omitiendo algunos pequeños detalles. Nadie dijo algo por unos momentos, los hombres Tennyson tenían una fuerte expresión de concentración, como si intentaran razonar nuestros motivos, la tía Sandra no podía dejar de vernos ya no con tanta preocupación, sino con algo de tranquilidad y tensión, en cambio mi madre aun seguía indignada y no nos dirigía la mirada.

_-"esto que nos contaron es… bastante inesperado"-_ mi padre fue el primero en hablar.

_-"puedo ver que tienen bastantes motivos para estar juntos"-_ su hermano nos miro fijamente en especial a su hijo Ben.

_-"pero… __¿como se sienten ustedes?"-_ papá comenzó a preguntar lo que todos querían saber.

Ben y yo juntamos nuestras manos aun más y casi al mismo tiempo dijimos solo unas palabras.

_-"es amor lo que sentimos, no solo algo pasajero"-_ las caras de nuestros padres cambiaron y asumieron que esto no se terminaría ese día.

_-"supongo que era algo inevitable"-_ el tío Carl pronuncio mientras volteaba a ver a su esposa _–"¿no tienes algo que decir querida?"-_

_-"esto es muy repentino… no esta correcto por__ cualquier lado que se vea"-_ la mamá de Ben no dejaba de vernos con decepción _–"pero aun así no quiero hacer algo que lastime a los muchachos"-_

Las palabras de mi tía no me tranquilizaron mucho pero fueron lo suficientemente claras para saber que ella no quería separarnos. Sin esperarlo, mi padre se levanto y camino hacia nosotros, puso sus manos en los hombros de cada uno y nos miro con un rostro serio.

_-"sera mejor que salgan por un rato, ya han hecho lo que tenían que hacer, ya no hay nada mas que puedan agregar a esto… solo queda que nosotros discutamos sobre esto, por que veo que ustedes no desistirán a la idea de separarse, ¿no es así?"-_ por primera vez las palabras de mi padre me sorprendieron, solamente pudimos asentir y salir de la casa.

Ben y yo caminamos por unos momentos aun tomados de la mano, pero nos detuvimos para sentarnos cerca de un viejo árbol, la luz del día poco a poco se ponía y la noche se avecinaba a cada momento.

_-"eso que hiciste fue muy arriesgado Gwen"-_ Ben por fin hablo un poco molesto.

_-"te dije que no tenias nada por que temer"-_dije tratando de calmar a mi primo sin mucho éxito.

A pesar de que Ben estaba enojado, el no pudo dejar de abrazarme y acariciar mi cabello, yo igualmente respondía a sus acciones con pequeños besos y caricias.

_-"pudieron separarnos Gwen"-_ mi primo comenzó a decir un poco mas calmado.

_-"pero no lo hicieron Ben… además yo no lo hubiera permitido"-_ El me miro con cierta sorpresa.

_-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"-_ el pregunto al imaginar que métodos hubiera empleado para eso.

_-"algunas cosas no es bueno saberlas"-_ le conteste haciendo que el temblara ante eso.

Sin que el lo esperara me abalance sobre el y lo bese con locura desesperada, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad y aproveche todo el tiempo que teníamos.

_-"no quiero separarme de ti"-_ el dijo con tristeza entre besos

_-"te lo dije antes Ben… Tu eres mío y de nadie mas… y esto apenas esta comenzando"-_ continué el beso sabiendo que lo que estaba por venir era completamente peligroso, pero yo lo había provocado y no tenia pensado renunciar a algo que es mío por derecho, nunca lo había hecho y no pensaba dejar que pasara ni una vez, aun si tenia que destruir todo por que "EL" fuera mío.

Esto que siento no es más que amor… un amor a mi manera y no puedo dejar de sentirme bien por ello.

* * *

FIN

* * *

N.A.-Bueno… espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo en hacerlo.

N.A.1.-Siempre he pensado que si en verdad hubiera existido una relación entre Gwen y Ben, seria Gwen la que lo comenzara. También cabe decir que ella seria la "dominante" en los asuntos amorosos, ya que siempre Ben termina cumpliendo de una u otra manera, todos los caprichos de Gwen.

Se podría decir que Gwen siempre ha sido posesiva de una manera, pero en casi todos los fics que he leído la ponen como la chica sentimental… no digo que sea algo malo, ya que eso le pone un gran peso sentimental y agradable al lector, además que en una relación a si los problemas están a flor de piel y las chicas son mas susceptibles a tropezar sentimentalmente (personalmente yo no aguantaría algo así… claro si llegara a pasarme), pero pienso que no es tan malo cambiar esa actitud de vez en cuando(claro, sin dejar la verdadera actitud del personaje aun lado).

N.A.2.-Gracias y acepto cualquier comentario que gusten dejar, de este capitulo así como de los atrasados y demás fics que tenga. Como un escritor de fics, al igual que todos, siempre espero que al entrar a mi correo, pueda ver mensajes con comentarios sobre un nuevo capitulo, ya sean buenos o malos, no importa ya que nos da gusto ver que lean nuestros trabajos.

N.A.3.-Tambien les recuerdo que ya subi otro fic titulado "Towards the light", que a diferencia de "Historias, relatos y algo más" solamente son drabbles en ves de mis extensos one shot y quisiera saber su opinion, ya que en ocasiones creo que me dedico a redactar pura narracion y quiero ver que tan bien me desempeño en historias cortas.

N.A.4.- Agradezco a todos lo que se han unido a la comunidad y a los que quieran o estén pensando unirse.

N.A.5.-Nos leeremos en otra ocasión.

GTH089 fuera…


End file.
